Below The Radar
by QueenSlurp
Summary: The fear of being queer has got Jarty & Ambi disguising themselves from society AKA the radar. Above the radar they are normal straight teens, while below the radar they let their true feelings out. it baffles them how Cyrus has no fear of societies perception of him being gay. Through hardships of living two lives, they learn that being queer isn't what they are, it's who they are
1. Chapter 1

**Below The Radar**

This story is for you forstlasten11! I'm thinking of having this one novelette length, but who knows maybe it'll be a hit. For those of you wondering we'll get into the "M-Rated" stuff in later chapters.

Chapter 1 - Done With Girls

* * *

Jonah Beck has been described as _the perfect boyfriend_ if that is the case then why has none of his relations ever worked out? If it wasn't him them it must have been them. First with Amber who made him do things that he didn't want to, she was manipulative, and in the end Jonah just had to cut her out of his life. She left him off with the words _you'll regret this Jonah Beck_.

Till this day Jonah has not regretted breaking up with Amber, maybe she was just saying that to scare him for leaving her without a boy to toy with. Now with Andi there was never a moment of peace, it was always some new drama whether the source be something he said, or did, or a new person that just walked into their lives.

It frustrates Jonah how no matter how hard he tries he can never succeed in pleasing either of his girlfriends. Amber always wanted more, and what he did give she took the wrong way like with the makeup for example. She thought he was calling her ugly, and on top of that it was the wrong brand.

With Andi things were somehow worse. Jonah would work for hours writing a new song for Andi, sure it earned him one kiss, but after that everything went downhill. Jonah meant them as a kind hearted gesture to show his love, and how much he cares for her. But Andi interpreted it as offensive, and a invasion of privacy. Just in general Jonah swears that most of his anxiety is from Andi.

The simplest of things like what to wear each morning becomes a stressful thing to do. He can't dress too nice, and maker Andi look like trash in comparison, and he can't underdress, and appear as he doesn't care about her. Jonah felt like every decision he made was made with Andi in mind.

Probably the thing that makes Jonah the angriest with Andi is friends. Jonah is never allowed to hang out with girls like Natalie or Libby, cause Andi gets jealous. Then again he does not have much room to speak, but the thing is he does not restrict Andi from being friends with Walker, and Cyrus. Oh boy Cyrus he is always with Andi, Jonah wouldn't be surprised if they were secretly dating behind his back.

Nowadays the Beck boy couldn't care less if Cyrus swooped in, and stole Andi from him. In fact why doesn't he just dump her already, literally everything with her is a negative impact on his life? Jonah can't even answer the question of why he is staying with her, she is impossible to please, and above all she is a bitch, not that he would ever say that to her face.

Since Jonah has no reason to stay with Andi he came to the conclusion that he will just dump her, and cut her out of his life much like he did Amber. Much to his surprise Andi already beat him to it. She, Andi Mack broke up with him. She had no right to do that, Jonah treated her like the princess she thinks she is. He should have been the one to break up with her.

Oh well it didn't matter they are finally through, and Jonah is free, and doesn't have to worry about the little things like everyday appearance. Now he just had to wait, and see if his _vest friend_ Cyrus would end up dating her. Honestly he feels sorry for Cyrus if he does end up dating her. It'd be a shame to see one of his best friends go down the same dead end road he did. In the end Jonah was just done with girls.

On a similar note Marty found himself in a fairly alike situation with Buffy. Marty gave himself mental pats on the back for being _boyfriend material_ when he did such acts like getting extra napkins for Buffy. Marty felt that it was their thing, sadly Buffy did not feel the same, now while his heart is weeping she is off getting extra napkins from Walker. Now Marty has no competition left, Buffy just kinda ran out on him.

He missed her smiles that she would shoot him at random times out at the track, or inside the school. Now he doesn't even wanna see those heartwarming smiles, they all remind him of the one thing that he cannot have. What was so different from their friendship when compared to a relationship? Nothing Marty thought, so why would she not go out with him? It frustrated Marty, he did not feel good enough or worthy.

The only thing Marty held onto was his track record that was his accomplish, but Buffy had to tie with him on that, so it no longer feels special. Marty even had to put up with Buffy's crap like when she dunked his sneakers into the toilet ruining them. All in all it was just a bad relationship, maybe it was for the best that she turned him down.

Girls are just too complicated, and not worth the effort is what Marty started to believe. She never once thought about how he felt, only how she felt. He wants someone that will actually consider his feelings. That's the thing Buffy is so competitive that she only saw him as a fun little game, and never a real person with emotions. It was days like these that Marty swore he was just done with girls.

* * *

Canoeing had been so much fun out on the Great Salt Lake that they had to go out again. This time they expanded their crew bringing along TJ, and Marty which was mainly Amber's idea since we knew she would be attending this time. Jonah wanted to talk to CyGuy about the whole situation with Andi, but knew that he shouldn't since he still might like her. Marty was unsure of who he would partner up with, but one thing was for sure, and that was he was not getting in a canoe with Buffy after what happened with them, besides she already partnered up with Walker.

It was to be expected that the only person willing to put up with Amber was Andi, as they boarded a canoe together joining Buffy, and Walker out on the lake leaving just the four boys. Jonah had a quick glance with the runner realizing he didn't know him all too well, and he was not onboard with getting all buddy buddy with the man that single handedly harassed Buffy. Surely Jonah could strike up a conversation with Marty about how troubling girls are, and hey maybe he could relate.

"You wanna?" Marty started off pointing towards the open canoe while taking a step towards Jonah.

"Yeah," Jonah said joining Marty as they got into the canoe.

Thus leaving TJ grinning while he said, "alright looks like it's just me, and you."

Once out on the lake drifting towards the shoreline where the cast shadow of the trees were Jonah broke the ice, "I heard you, and Buffy are good friends."

Marty turned back to face Jonah was in the back of the canoe to correct him, "were good friends… now it's like she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Jonah picked up on the teens sad vibes, he knew what they felt like all too well. "Wait did you have a crush on her?"

"Kinda, but now I don't even want to date her if she did like me. She is just so frustrating, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Marty turned back up front, and swished his paddle around in the mucky water.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Yeah," Marty answered becoming all ears.

"I know exactly how that feels, Andi recently broke up with me before I had the chance to break up with her. Now if we wanna talk about frustrating, Andi is legit the definition."

Marty grinned as he positioned himself to face Jonah with his hands together between his knees ready for a competition. "Oh yeah well did she ever act like she was really into you, and turns out she never wanted to make it serious?"

"Sorta, but did _she_ ever lie to you, and say she loved the gifts you got her?" Jonah asked getting brought back to a simpler time like at the renaissance fair when he had friendly competitions with Buffy all day. Marty's competitive nature was one that Jonah sure did enjoy much better than Andi' judgmental aurora that she carried with her anywhere she went always ready to storm off throwing a fit.

The two boys went back, and forth asking their questions as if it was a competition of who had the more frustrating girl that just left their life. It was actually a beautiful thing that they found someone that could relate so much to. It's like having a connection already made before they really got to know each other.

Meanwhile TJ sat at the front of the canoe groaning, "ugh it feels like you're not even rowing." Cyrus stayed silent in his own embarrassment, it not come as much of a shocker to him that he managed to lose his oar again. TJ turned around to see what was going on to see Cyrus without a paddle with a guilty look on his face. TJ put a hand to his face in shame saying, "what I am going to do with you UnderDog?"

"Sorry," Cyrus said apologetically. He didn't mean metaphorically, and literally send his friend up the creek without a paddle.

"Well if you can't paddle why not make yourself useful, and tell me a story or something."

"Uh okay," Cyrus said as he thought for a moment. "One time I went on a date, and ended up throwing up into my own shoe."

"Okay gross, and that is not what I had in mind for a story. What can you do?" TJ asked.

"I can correct the teacher when they turn bias during one of their lessons, and make them annoyed."

"Hm, so I was right you are annoying, I thought it was just to me," TJ said remembering the time TJ flat out told Cyrus that he found him rather annoying.

"If I'm so annoying then why am I your friend?" Cyrus asked hoping with all his heart that he would say something like, _because I love you so much, and we should kiss_. Alas that was just another one of his silly little gay fantasies that won't ever come to life. He knows from experience with all the frisbee team captain ones he has had.

"..." TJ opened his mouth, but no words came out. Thankfully Cyrus could only see the back of his head, he didn't need to see his front where his cheeks had turned pink. Cyrus sat back there smugly actually kind of glad that TJ couldn't provide a answer right away. Finally TJ came up with something, "because you're nice."

 _Really TJ, the most childish excuse for liking someone?_ Cyrus thought. Cyrus slowly shook his head, as he said, "sure lets just go with that."

Jonah had ran out of questions to ask about Marty, and his frustrations with Buffy, and vise versa. Marty was still sitting on his seat backwards to face Jonah, as their canoe rocked a bit when it brushed against the shoreline that stood erect from the ground about two feet high. Marty laughed under his breath as he joked, "yeah girls are so much trouble, we should just date."

The oblivious teen had not detected the joking manner in his voice when he nonchalantly said, "okay."

"What? I was joking," Marty said as Jonah frowned making Marty immediately missed the smile that used to be there on his face. "But if you really wanna… I mean I'll give it a shot if you will, like I'm not even gay."

The ears on the side of Jonah's head rose as a cheesy grin grew on his face, "me neither, but we should do it anyways. I think it'll be fun, maybe we can prove that girls have been the problem the whole time."

"You know what yeah this actually does sound pretty great. You understand how I felt from what Buffy did, and I, you. So I know you'd never treat me like she did, and the same goes for me to you," Marty explained to him.

"Great, but we're not going to tell anyone about this right? We're just experimenting."

"Right," Marty said, "oh, and we can have a safeword if one of us does end up falling for the other."

"Deal, the safeword can be…" Jonah stumped himself having difficulties coming up with a safeword to use. "Tablecloth," Jonah beamed acting like he just came up with the most advanced word in the universe.

Marty blew air through his nostrils as he agreed, "sure, tablecloth it is."

 **End Of Chapter 1**

There yah have it, the start. I'm definitely not stealing ideas from that _Everything Sucks_ tv show, no way that'd just be ridiculous. Heh, I hope no one has seen that show… Seeing as this is just the first chapter, what are y'all's current predictions for them four boys, TJ, Jonah, Cyrus, and Marty? Who's going to end up with who?

 _ **~Banana**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Below The Radar**

Big announcement guys! I don't hate TJ anymore, thanks to these fanfictions, now I only dislike him. Now that's worthy of accomplishment of the week.

Chapter 2 - The Gayest Straight Guy

* * *

The word _tablecloth_ has been established as a safe word for Jonah, and Marty if one of them starts to actually fall in love with the other. As of the current both boys are still trying to figure out their feelings. All their adolescent lives the question always was _what girl do you like?_ , and never _what guy do you like?_ , that question was reserved for the girls. Because of things like that neither male teen ever considered hooking up with a fellow male, and now look at them they are dating, well sorta.

The canoeing was fun, and all, but Jonah didn't stay very long after with Marty, he went straight to TJ. Last time Cyrus was separated from the Good Hair Crew, and with TJ he was put in the danger of a firearm. Jonah figured that Cyrus, and Buffy already know about his panic attacks, and whatnot, so he should be able to consult them about this matter.

"Hey Cyrus my man, I've been looking for you," Jonah greeted.

"You-you have?" Cyrus stuttered from Jonah calling him _my man_. Meanwhile Jonah looked around, and had a change of heart when he spotted Buffy.

"Whoops sorry um this is awkward, I was actually looking for Buffy. There she is," Jonah said walking off.

"But you just said," Cyrus started until he felt a hand get placed on his shoulder by TJ, and like that Jonah was already gone.

 _Buffy she is a girl, she likes guys_ , Jonah thought coming to the conclusion that she was the better of the two to talk about liking guys with. _Cyrus wouldn't know anything liking a guy_ , Jonah told himself. "Yo Slayer," Jonah called out to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Jonah quieted himself, "can we have a quick talk, in private."

Despite Buffy being taken aback by the out of the blue request her mind was able to process, and order her mouth to produce a, "um yeah sure."

Jonah walked over to the shade of a tree making sure Buffy was following by turning his head around. Jonah put his back to the tree, and started talking, "so you know how things went badly with me, and Andi?"

"Oh please don't say you want to get back together with her," Buffy pleaded.

"Hardly, just let me talk," Jonah said making Buffy shake her head yes only now taking what Jonah was trying to tell her serious. "Marty, and I were talking about our past relationships with girls, and he joked around saying they are too complicated, and that we should just date, and well now we are, but neither of us are gay, and I just don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. This is silly, nevermind I'm going to go break up with him."

"Wait!" Buffy called making Jonah stop from trying to leave the premises. "Jonah don't break up with him just yet, you guys agreed for a reason their must be some kind of feeling their, and it's more than okay to want to explore that feeling. I actually know someone that is gay, and I'm sure they would love to talk to you about your feelings, and help you figure them out."

"Ok I'll wait, anyways who is he?" Jonah asked.

"You'll find out when they message you later, cause they aren't exactly out yet…"

"Oh well um thanks, by the way, I know I already like him, but not the way I like girls, it's different than that."

"Jonah you'll be fine," Buffy told him before the two of them split apart. Jonah could not stop thinking about the mystery gay person that Buffy knows, how come he doesn't know who he is? Little does Jonah know he has been lurking under his nose the whole time with the adorableness of a puppy, and the sweet scent of baby taters.

* * *

TJ has been spending a tremendously large amount of time with Cyrus, it honestly scared Buffy, and Andi the two of them could be dating, and they wouldn't know the difference. In fact after that afternoon of canoeing Cyrus found himself over at TJ's place with the older teen trying to teach him how to play a shooter game.

Cyrus understood that all the boys in his grade were obsessed with these type of games, and he wanted to be able to join in the conversation about them. If everyone liked these type of games so much they must be fun. Cyrus was having difficulty finding the fun in the game, "what's the objective in this?" Cyrus groaned.

"To kill everyone else," TJ told him.

"But I already done that, is that this game is constantly killing people with no real end goal, or purpose to it?"

 _*Buzz! Buzz!*_ Cyrus got a text, and sat down the controller while he fished his phone out of his pocket while listening to TJ speak. "Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you. The purpose is to have fun, and well get better than everyone else at it."

"Sounds to me like unnecessary fighting," Cyrus told him finally opening up the text from Buffy to see what it was. It was a long message followed by a equally long message, she was explaining something about Jonah being confused on his feelings.

Cyrus felt his heart go light there was a possibility that Jonah, and him could date. Cyrus wanted to scream well that was until he continued on reading the message to the part about Jonah already dating Marty. The jealousy was already horrible to deal with when Jonah dated a girl, but a guy this was much worse.

Cyrus turned to look at TJ while his eyes got watery, and his lip started to quiver. Cyrus finally knew that he had a chance with Jonah for the first time in his life, and it was already over, there was nothing he could do now.

"What's wrong?" was all it took for TJ to ask to make Cyrus start crying. Right away TJ opened his inviting arms, and practically carried Cyrus over to him where he pushed the side of his face down onto his general shoulder area. A real shoulder to cry on.

"TJ," Cyrus sobbed out. "I'm gay, and now my crush is dating a guy, and I never had the chance to tell him how I feel."

 _Wow_ _that was much easier, and smoother than when Lucas came out to me_ , TJ thought. Cyrus just kinda said it like it was nothing, then again he was a shaking crying mess. "Awe poor Cyrus," TJ said sympathetically while patting, and rubbing his friends back. "It'll be fine you don't need him, and hey I got good news for you how would you like a boyfriend?"

Cyrus sniffed a few times, and stayed silent catching his breath, "really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do," TJ said staring back into Cyrus' eyes.

Before TJ knew what was happening Cyrus leaned in, and quickly kissed TJ pulling away, and saying, "I accept," while he finished wiping tears off his cheeks.

TJ did not look at that flattered from the kiss. TJ chuckled a little while Cyrus inquired a, "what?"

TJ explained himself, "when I said _how would you like a boyfriend_ I did not mean me, but thanks for the kiss."

"Oh you mean," Cyrus looked down, "okay, wait, but I kissed you, and you're not like disgusted?"

"Eh most straight guys get disgusted when a guy kisses them, but I take it as a compliment. Lucas has told me that I am _the gayest straight guy to exist_."

"Who's Lucas?" Cyrus asked.

"Your future boyfriend," TJ simply told him.

"Is he hot?" Cyrus asked. "Naw I'm just joking, but what if he doesn't want me?"

"I think he's just as desperate for a boyfriend as you are, he'll say yes."

"Hey who said I am desperate?" Cyrus asked.

"Dude you just tried kissing me at the mention of a boyfriend."

"Oh can we just forget about that?" Cyrus asked.

"No it was sweet, it means you like me."

"Yeah, but you don't like me," Cyrus said killing the mood.

"Do you want me to set you up with Lucas or not?" TJ asked.

"Please, thank you so much for being so cool about this, you truly are amazing."

"I know," TJ said beaming with pride. TJ had put Lucas' phone number into Cyrus' contacts, and decided to send some texts in advance to Lucas for Cyrus. While TJ did all this Cyrus responded back to Buffy, and told her that she can go ahead, and let Jonah know that he's gay, and willing to help Jonah figure out his feelings.

Cyrus moved over onto TJ's bed where he laid on his stomach with his phone off the bed, and his legs kicking in the air above his ass.

 _Cyrus - Hey_

 _Lucas - Hi, so I take it u also tried kissing TJ?_

Cyrus already started blushing he had never talked to another guy who is attracted to the same sex. It felt wonderful, and even better knowing that they can date.

 _Cyrus - Mhm, but we don't needa talk about dat. So…_

 _Lucas - TJ is one of a kind. Sometimes I think he's gayer than me. Like he is way to friendly with his "bros"_

 _Cyrus - Yeah I know, he's real tricky. Lucas, I love the name anyways how come I haven't seen u at school?_

 _Lucas - Maybe it's cuz you have never seen me so u wouldn't be able to recognize me. And I like ur name too, it's probably as cute as TJ says u are_

 _Cyrus - Wait he said that?_

 _Lucas - Yeah I'm telling u, he's the gayest straight guy to exist._

 _Cyrus - Wow he really is_

 _Lucas - On Monday we can meet up at school, like before it starts if u wanna. Also I should probably address the elephant in the room, will you be my boyfriend?_

 _Cyrus - 1st sure thing we can meet up in the library. 2nd are u sure about this u haven't even seen me before_

 _Lucas - It don't matter I want someone for who they are not what they look like_

 _Cyrus - Me too_

 _Lucas - So is that a yes?_

 _Cyrus - U know it ;)_

"How's it going over there?" TJ asked Cyrus who was smiling greatly.  
"Oh you know nothing, just chatting with my boyfriend."

"You're welcome," TJ told him. "Fuck!" TJ shouted when he turned his attention back to the game to realize he must've gotten attacked while he was looking at Cyrus.

* * *

After Cyrus was done hanging out with TJ he decided it was time to talk to Jonah. It should be easy they both have boyfriends. Cyrus wasn't too fond of trying to do it over text, so he ended up calling Jonah over the phone while he was locked up in his bedroom hoping his parents don't hear.

Jonah picked up the phone call he was waiting on, " _heya."_

" _Hi Jonah, so let's get right into this. So who is it you're dating?"_ Cyrus asked over the phone.

" _Uhm Marty."_

" _Wow I was not expecting that, and let me get this correct, you, and Marty both are sure you're straight?"_

" _No, we know we are both not gay."_

" _Aha I see that leaves a crap ton of other things you could be besides gay, or straight, but we don't need to get into that. So what do you think of Marty, do you think he's cute?"_ Cyrus asked.

" _I guess, I don't know, I'm kind of new to this having a boyfriend thing."_

" _Me too."_

" _You have a boyfriend, who is it?"_ Jonah asked.

" _Some guy named Lucas he goes to our school, and I'm meeting him Monday, TJ set me up with him. But back to Marty, have you guys held hands, or kissed yet, you know things you have done with a past girlfriend?"_

" _No,"_ Jonah bluntly said.

" _Then try it, hold his hand, hug him, spend time together. See what happens you might just end up asking him if he wants to try a kiss."_

" _But Cy I've never kissed a guy," Jonah said._

" _I know that's what I'm saying, try it, see if you like it."_

" _Okay I gotta go my mom is calling me for dinner,"_ Jonah told him.  
" _Bye,"_ Cyrus said before hanging up the phone ending the call.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

I'm psyched for Christmas, that also means I won't be updating for a while. This story had so much potential, but I single handedly killed it all this chapter. Hopefully it'll turn out fine, I plan to keep this story short (that's the reasoning behind me killing the potential). Grr! I just wanna make the title of this story come into play already.  
It kinda hurts, a lot of how much attention (review wise) _Smut Collection_ gets compared to this story, and _Hoops & Hurdles_. Like come on people can't yah appreciate something more than just smut?

 _ **~ Banana**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Below The Radar**

Meant to update this sooner, but whatever. Three running stories kinda is a lot. This hiatus is slowly chipping away my sanity, I need my Andi Mack back! To be honest lately I've been reading some other Jyrus fics (of course), I used to love them, but for the past few months all they do is make me mad jealous. Anyway I can fix that?

Chapter 3 - Tablecloth

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Marty, and Jonah are secretly dating as a form of experimentation (Buffy, and Cyrus know about it). TJ set Cyrus up with his gay friend, and they hooked up before even meeting (his name is Lucas). Cyrus had a talk with Jonah telling him to act like Marty is his_ girlfriend _, and do things with him that he'd normally do with a girlfriend._

 _ **~•~**_

The _party-man_ himself has been keeping his boyfriend a secret, and has not confided in anyone yet, unlike Jonah who has. Marty didn't know if he was meant to treat Jonah like a best friend, or something more than that. They haven't really gotten to know each other, so it was hard to decipher his feelings. There was one thing that he knew for sure, and that is he does not want to go crawling back to Buffy. She'd just turn him down, again.

As the school day got closer to starting Cyrus hoped that he was ready. He set his alarm to wake him up extra early to make himself presentable when he meets Lucas for the first time. Cyrus didn't wanna ask, but he secretly hoped that Lucas was as excited as he was to the extent of doing extra preparations. Probably one of the biggest morning struggles the Goodman boy had was getting his hair styled how he wanted it. He wanted it to be different from normal, but there wasn't any other way he really liked it. In the end he kept it the same, just fluffing it up more to make himself appear taller.

The whole way to school Cyrus picked at his blue argyle long sleeve shirt under his mat grey vest that transitioned to his faded blue skinny jeans that hugged his legs tightly. Cyrus finally noticed the eyes peeking at him from his side as he sat in the passenger seat of the car with his schoolbag down between his legs.

"What's with the getup? I mean you look great as always being my handsome young man, but is there something special today?" Mrs. Goodman asked her only son. Cyrus only grinned wider, as he tried to keep his mouth shut, but failed when his smile turned into a toothy one. She gasped, "huh Cyrus, please tell me, did you meet someone?"

"Fine, yes, but please don't make a big deal about it," Cyrus told his mother.

"How can I not, this is a big deal, it's your first relationship?"

"Who says it's my first?" Cyrus asked making her display a look of pure disbelief. After Cyrus got out of the car he waved his mom goodbye. It had never occurred to him till now how his mother always spoke to him. She never specified anything like, _do you have a girlfriend?_ It was always _have you met someone?_ It was this kind of talk that lead Cyrus to strongly believe that when the time comes he will fully capable of telling his mother about his boyfriend.

Marty didn't change his normal routine, when he arrived at school he did his usual, and hung outside with members of the track team. Buffy would occasionally pay them a pre-school visit, but more often than not she would sit with Anid, Cyrus, and Jonah. Luckily for Marty he didn't have to change his routine, Jonah already was doing that as he headed to the location that Buffy assumed that Marty would be.

Sure enough as TJ has said before Buffy was _right_. "Yo Marty!" Jonah called as he came lightly jogging over to him. Jonah stood by Marty's side while the other students watched wondering why Jonah was over here.

Marty put a hand on Jonah's shoulder, and told his buddies, "I hope you guys don't mind if Jonah hangs out with us."

"No, of course we wouldn't mind," one of Marty's male friends said making Marty smile as Jonah got situated, and sat on the grass in the circle by Marty. "So where were we?" the same friend asked the group.

One of the guys that Marty had beef with answered, "I think we were at you with _one item to bring to a deserted island_."

"Cell phone, duh," he answered only to get ridiculed.

"Good luck getting service out there."

When it came time for Jonah's turn he amazed the group by saying "a boat." Afterall it was the best answer that anyone in the group had came up with. Marty made a note to steal that from Jonah, and ask his parents that question, and use Jonah's answer as his own to make them feel dumb for not thinking of it.

While they went around the circle all answering a question, Cyrus explained to Andi, and Buffy why he was going to be in the library. "Go get em," Buffy told Cyrus as her words of encouragement as he stood from the table.

Once Cyrus was gone Andi told Buffy, "I'm glad he's finally over Jonah."  
"Yeah," Buffy said not wanting to tell Andi about the recent news with Jonah. Buffy's smart enough to no she has no right to tell others about Jonah, and Marty. She'd never out Cyrus to anyone, nor would she for Jonah. One thing that has always bugged Buffy about Cyrus was he never seems to be affected by the hate in the world towards people like him. It made Buffy wonder if he ever even seen any of it. She picks up on anytime someone uses the word _gay_ , and grills them about what they are saying. On rare occasions this would lead to someone asking, _what are you gay or something?_ And everytime she would tell them _no_. It never once made her mad, or upset when she got asked that question, because she knew in her heart there was nothing wrong with it.

At times Buffy wishes she could be lesbian to announce it to the world. No one would mess with her, and she hoped that it would encourage other kids to be themselves. Sadly that's not the case, but she still gots Cyrus that can go openly gay, and become a role model for all the other LGBT individuals in the school despite many kids thinking there are none, because they would have spotted them by now.

Cyrus cold feel his heart pounding out his chest as he reached the library doors gripping the metal handle realizing how sweaty his hands had gotten from sheer anxiety. He took a deep breath before stepping in to see only a few kids sparsely spread about the large room. Only two of the people were male, so now he just had to figure out which one. The one was sitting peacefully reading a book in the center of the room at a empty table while the other eyed him through his glasses at a table against the wall.

The guy with glasses pointed at Cyrus, and tilted his hand sideways as if he was asking if he was the one. Whatever he was trying to say Cyrus shook his head yes, and made his way over. If Lucas has ever seen the finest dressed guy in the world that guy now stood before him taking a seat while asking, "Lucas?"

"Yeah, Cyrus?"

"Yep," Cyrus said taking in the features of his no longer mystery boyfriend. His hair was short at the sides, and long at the top looking to be nearly black matching the frame of his glasses that had blue eyes behind them. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with a black jacket that is fully unzipped showing the center of his shirt. Lucas seemed to be about the same size as him. Cyrus was thankful he was not some big brute.

"I'm so happy that you said yes."

"Me too," Cyrus said trying to take it all in. This was his reality now, no longer a distant fantasy of having a person who feels the same as him. Cyrus was no longer alone in his own little world. Cyrus spoke up again, "It does suck that we have no classes together."

"Yeah, but there is always next year to plan our schedules together," Lucas told him.

"Well I'll be taking the advanced courses…"

"Dude, look where I'm at right now, a library. I'll be taking them too." Cyrus had a mini celebration in his head. Lucas was academically smart which is more than he could say about his first crush. "It's nice to find another person that actually cares about their grades."

"It is," Cyrus reassured. Finally calming down Cyrus wiped his moist palms discreetly on his jeans as Lucas flipped his hair back some since it was falling over his eye some. "Wow, were together now, and I already don't know what to say," Cyrus admitted.

"That's fine. We can just stare at each other."

Cyrus tried to stay looking at the face staring back at him, but couldn't. He lightly chuckled, "please talk this is too awkward for me."

"Can we talk about how much I love your laugh?" he asked making Cyrus lightly blush. Instead of waiting for an answer he said something else, "hey give me your hand."

Cyrus nervously sat his hand up on the table that Lucas took into his own. Both looking down at their hands Lucas asked, "have you ever held a guy's hand before?"

"No," Cyrus admitted, "have you?"

"Yeah, can you guess who?"

"Nope," Cyrus said shaking his head. They had only been holding hands for less than a minute, and Cyrus already had it feeling natural where he most likely wouldn't realize he was still holding it if he tried to get up.

Lucas turned his attention from their hands, and focused on Cyrus when he spoke. "Twas TJ. It just kinda happened he was a little too nice, and easy going. I took a risk, and grabbed his hand while walking, and he held back. We kept walking while lightly swinging our arms together. I just wanted to hold hands, but he really liked the swinging part. Anyways I don't know I guess I was just a little blinded by how I was holding a guy's hand for the first time, and when we stopped I quickly kissed him. That's when he released my hand, and explained to me he was sorry for accidentally leading me on. After that I was a bit embarrassed to be around him, however I did dub him with his nickname that still stands today."

Cyrus took a second to analyze his story before telling his own with TJ. "As sad as it is for all we know TJ could be leading on another guy. Jeez he's oblivious, and here I was thinking Jonah was. Anyways I can say TJ was the same way with me, but I ended up coming out to him, and he told me that he _gots a boyfriend_ for me. I thought he was referring to himself since that made since, and I went in for a kiss, and well he didn't kiss back. I felt pretty dumb, but then he went again making me feel better."

Lucas had waited till Cyrus was done with his little story before asking a question he developed while listening. "So tell me, who's this Jonah?"

"A friend," Cyrus said quickly not wanting to talk about Jonah with Lucas at the moment, or possibly ever.

Lucas gave Cyrus' hand a squeeze saying, "oh no you don't. I saw how the corners of your mouth curled upwards when you said his name. He was someone."

"Okay fine mister psychology expert he was." Lucas stayed staring at Cyrus with eyes telling him to speak. "So Jonah… I _had_ a crush on him."

"Awe," he said sympathetically, "did he reject you?"

"No, he doesn't know."

"Ah I see. Maybe it's best to never tell your friend you used to harbor a crush on them, it'll just make things awkward."

"Yeah," Cyrus agreed making his heart sink. Jonah would never know how much he meant to Cyrus, or how much Cyrus loved, and craved his attention.

During the school day Jonah had even made the effort to switch his lunch table up, and sit with Marty. Jonah was really trying to give his time, and attention to Marty, it's what he done with Andi. He even went through the troubles of going to their family events, and bad part of those was facing Andi's grandmother who was not too found of him. _Ugh_ Jonah shook his head at the mess of a time he had wasted being with Andi.

Before the school day ended Jonah, and Marty made plans for Jonah to come over, and play video games as a _friend_. The two teens couped themselves up in Marty's bedroom that Jonah now saw as his _boyfriend's room_. Multiple times throughout their gaming session of killing each other Jonah's mind wandered to the thought of kissing Marty. He was more physically appealing than Andi was, and Cyrus did tell him to try out things that lovers do.

Jonah couldn't bring himself to ask permission to try a kiss. Marty was unable to decode Jonah's facial expressions when he would kill Jonah, and find him looking over at him to only quickly dart his eyes away, and back to the television. Eventually Marty stopped having fun, and turned off the screen, "okay you're clearly distracted." Marty then laid on his stomach on his bed, and patted a spot next to him, "come clear out your mind."

Jonah got up, and laid beside the track star, and stared down at the floor. He released a heavy breath before talking, "I told Cyrus."

Jonah was prepared for Marty to be angry, but he wasn't. "And how did he take it?"

"Fine, he actually told me some things. He suggested that we try doing things that _normal_ couples do… like kissing, and holding hands."

"So what, do you want to try doing those things?" Marty asked.

"I don't know. I mean I guess. I've never been this confused my whole life, like what if I do end up liking guys."

"Yeah I know, I'm confused too. I suppose we could kiss. We are dating after all."

Marty sat up, and Jonah did too moving his head closer to Marty's as Marty done the same. Jonah stopped, and asked, "how do we? Uh."

Marty stopped, and huffed, "I guess just like we've done in the past with our other relationships."

"Right," Jonah said reading himself mentally for his first kiss with a guy.

Now nose to nose with Marty, Jonah stayed feeling his breath on his lips, and chin as they both waited for the other one to go in for the kiss. Eventually they both realized that the other was not going to, and they would have to. Simultaneously they both went for it crashing lips in the middle to be surprised at first, but then relaxing closing their eyes realizing it's quite good. When they both pulled away Marty breathed out, "wow."

"I think I'm going to head out, I got some thinking I need to do," Jonah said.

"Same, but at least answer me this, how was it?"

Jonah stood looking down at Marty as he sat up on the bed eagerly waiting for Jonah's response. Jonah stepped forward not giving a verbal response till after he kissed Marty a second time. "Good enough to make me want more."

Marty was focusing, so much on their relationship that he had not noticed that Jonah already slipped out the door. Once Marty figured out his feelings he announced the word, "tablecloth." To his dismay Jonah was no where in the room to hear him.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

I shocked myself with this chapter. For weeks I was planning on having Jonah say the safe word after their kiss, and Marty not hear it. But when it came down to doing this chapter this is not how things ended up going down. Thank you so much to the few people that have left a review on this story so far. If you have made it this far in this story drop a review letting me know!

 _ **~Banana**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Below The Radar**

Wow! I'm astonished it seems this review reformation is actually making some progress. Sadly just for _Smut Collection_. C'mon people share the love. Smut isn't everything. But for those who think it is, rest assured smut is coming in this very story, also be sure to check out _Smut Series_ by _MooMoo1122_. Also please be updated with the latest promo (3x08) before reading!

Chapter 4 - Done With Boys

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

Cyrus met his boyfriend Luas in person, and he's even better than Cyrus initially thought. Jonah, and Marty shared their first kiss, and Marty said the safe word meaning he's falling for Jonah, sadly Jonah was gone by the time Marty said it, so Jonah never heard him.

 _ **~•~**_

"Thank you, so so much!" Cyrus squealed running into TJ's arms hugging him. "I could just kiss you," Cyrus said forgetting that he is in the hallway at school, and other students could hear what he had just said.

TJ pushed Cyrus away to a normal friendly distance, "okay jeez save the kisses for Lucas. Besides I didn't even do much," TJ said being annoyingly modest.

"Nothing? Excuse me?" Cyrus said before quieting down so only TJ could hear him. "You got me my first boyfriend that is so not nothing. Actually TJ what about you, when are you going to go get yourself a girl?"

"I don't know," TJ answered back which was not the answer Cyrus was looking for. "Probably never there is someone I like, but yeah you get the picture," TJ said sighing.

Cyrus was not going to let this happen to TJ. TJ had got him a boyfriend, and made him very happy, and now he wants to return the favor, and get TJ a girlfriend. "Well who is it?" Cyrus asked hoping it was someone he already knew so he wouldn't have to go chat it up with some random stranger.

"You know that one waitress at the spoon? Real tall, blonde hair, hella gorgeous, and quite fierce if you ask me?"

"Amber," Cyrus deadpanned trying to wrap his head around his answer. Setting TJ up with Jonah's ex girlfriend was his new task at hand. _Wow did not see that coming_ , Cyrus thought to himself. After a few moments of thinking he finally got a grasp of the situation, Amber is human, which means she is capable of being loved.

"You see what I mean? I'm never going to get with her, so I just try to help out others with their love life since mine is doomed."

"Oh no it isn't, don't say that," Cyrus reassured. "I'll see what I can do, her, and I did become fairly close so maybe this won't be so hard to do after all. Besides I don't see why she wouldn't date you, I know I would."

TJ chuckled lightly, "it's funny my mom thinks I'm a total chick magnet when in reality I'm a.. Ah whatever you'd say for it being guys. Dude magnet? No that don't sound right either," TJ started talking to himself.

"That is kinda funny, but it's also sad."

* * *

After the first sleepover Andi learned that Amber is not that bad of a person, when no one else is around. Things went swimmingly until Jonah had to show his face on her phone. _Jonah ruins everything_ , Andi told herself. Now Andi found herself going alone to a party with Amber. Hopefully this time the cops won't intervene.

"Aye Andi-Man glad you could make it," Amber greeted.

"Uh hey Amber," Andi greeted back a little delayed. Amber just called her a nickname that Jonah used to call her. "Did you call me...Andi-Man?"

"Yeah, Jonah used to call you that didn't he? I thought you liked it," Amber explained.

"I did, but that died along with our relationship." Amber handed Andi a red solo cup with blue liquid. "Thanks, what is it?"

"I dunno, but it's good, try it. About Jonah though, I did warn you didn't I, _Jonah Beck the heartbreaker?_ " Amber said nudging Andi to take a drink.

Hesitantly Andi took a drink from her cup, "so this is a highschool party?" she had to ask a little louder to be heard over the loud music. "And you did warn me about Jonah, I should have listened. I guess I just didn't trust you."

"Well do you trust me now?"

"I drank some of this blue stuff didn't I?"

"Yeah, come here, I gotta show you something," Amber switched which hand she was holding the cup in to grab the girl's hand who was wearing the light yellow dress. Andi got pulled along through the crowd of people. "Don't worry Bambi I'll protect you." After a little bit more of pulling Amber's hand slipped from Andi's hand, and she smirked, continuing to walk away.

Andi, got pushed, and shoved around in the crowd now separated from her friend, she nearly forgot that Amber just called her _Bambi_ , what was with all these strange nicknames? "Amber?" Andi called out in the crowd not getting an answer. Eventually she made her way out through the side of the crowd of people, where she could easily walk around. Near the back of the stage she turned the corner, to be grabbed, and pulled into the darkness by a hand.

"That was a fast find," Amber said glad that Andi came looking for her.

"So much for protecting me," Andi muttered sarcastically.

"Are you hurt? No, so I did my job," Amber pointed out. "Now come along," Amber said venturing out a little farther into the darkness treading on grass until her body sank down, and she sat on the Earth. Andi carefully sat down with her dress.

"Why'd you bring me here, Amber?" Andi asked impulsively.

"My parents, and Cyrus say I need to open up to more people."

"Oh cool, with Buffy I basically lost a friend, and I'd be glad to have a new one. Plus we can both talk about Jonah, afterall we both dated him, at one point or another."  
"I regret ever getting into a relationship with him," Amber said looking down at the grass finally being able to speak softer now that she is farther away from the blaring music.

"Me too," Andi said.

"No you don't," Amber said, making Andi raise her eyebrow. She was about to ask, _um what?_ But Amber kept speaking. "I saw you when you were with him, you were happy, I wasn't."

"No, you were," Andi said remembering the exchange of smiles the two had at the park when she drew a heart on Jonah's hand. It was there thing….well later turned out just her thing, when Andi spotted Amber doing it to another guys hand.

"I wasn't," Amber said shaking her head no, before sniffling. She brushed the hair out of her face, and sat up, no longer looking at the ground. "I wasn't happy when I was with Jonah," Amber quieted down, so no one could here her, "I wasn't happy with any guy, like I'm happy when I'm with you."

"What was that last part?" Andi asked, trying to make eye contact with Amber. Andi couldn't figure out what it was about Amber, but she really wanted to help her out. This was a party the both of them should be out there dancing, and having a good time.

"Nothing, it's just my parents, I told them I wasn't happy with Jonah. They told me to just find another guy, so I did, but since I never loved Jonah, I forgot to like tell him I was seeing someone else. The same thing happened with him, I don't think I'll ever get to be happy. The craziest part of all this is I've been happier with you dressing up like each other, than I ever did doing stuff with a guy."

Andi was processing all the information as Amber said it. She hasn't been happy with any _guy_ that she has been with. That could be a reason she is so mean all the time. "Amber?" Andi asked noticing that Amber was now breathing hard. "Do you like girls?" Andi asked remembering the time that Cyrus admitting to liking Jonah. At least someone liked that frisbee freak.

"What no? Ew, why would you say tha-ah…" Amber quit talking mid sentence.

"Amber the last person who gave me nicknames had a crush on me, and you've been trying to become friends with me for a long while now, why is that?"

"I don't like you!" Amber said in a hot fury. "Ugh why does everyone think that I'm some raging lesbian." Amber then collapsed on her back running her hands through her long wavy locks.

"Amber I'm sorry," Andi apologized. She sat there in silence too scared to say something that might upset her friend. The idea of her having a crush on her wasn't the worst thing in the world to imagine. Finally deciding to speak she asked, "why do people think that?"

"I just told you. It's stupid like I'm broken. I know I like guys, and when they kiss me they feel something, but I never feel what they're feeling, and I just feel so guilty, so I don't say anything about it." Amber caught her breath choking down her feelings that she told herself were not real. "Believe me I wish I could be done with boys."

"Yeah I know what you mean, about that last part, boys are dumb, they don't get it."

"You get it," Amber said with hope in her eyes.  
Andi didn't know if what Amber was saying was a question, or not. Either way she provided an answer, "yeah. There is something I'd like to go back to though, about you liking girls, you know there is nothing wrong with that right?"

"Not what my parents say," Amber said. "With them threatening to get a divorce, I just can't be lesbian that'd push them over the breaking point."

"We are at a party you know," Andi said, rolling over on her side, making Amber do the same to face her. Amber giggled seeing Andi's cheesy grin. Usually people didn't want to hear her sob story. "So," Andi started off moving her head in closer getting quieter with her words, "why don't we-" Andi was now staring into Amber's eyes whose pupils were watery, and bouncing side to side, "-break the, rules," Andi purred ending her sentence with a quick meaningless kiss.

Not giving Amber any time to object to the kiss, Andi stood up feeling her pocket vibrating, it was her phone. She fished it out of her pocket while Amber sat up from the ground with trembling lips as she gently rested her fingers, on her lips that were just smooched by a female. _Oh shit, it's Bowie!_ Andi saw who was calling. She answered the phone while she walked away with Amber yelling, "Andi wait!" but her efforts was worthless.

" _Where are you?" Bowie demanded without even a greeting. So much for a nice welcome from her own father._

" _I'm at a party with Amber," Andi said not daring to lie to her parent._

" _Amber? No way, I'm coming to get you right now, you best start getting home right this instant!" Bowie said rather aggressively._

" _Okay, I'm sorry," Andi said, "good-" Bowie hung up the phone._

Andi turned to face Amber who was quietly sipping from her cup, "sorry I have to go, my dad's making me!" Immediately after that Andi ditched the area to hurry back home so Bowie would not see how big the party was. Meanwhile Amber felt the tears roll onto her cheeks, as she muttered to herself, "it finally happened, I felt it."

When Andi got met by Bowie who was driving down the road, he halted in the car, and Bowie didn't say a word as he drove her home. Once inside their home he stopped Andi pointing a accusing finger at her, "I can't believe you snuck out again."

"I'm sorry," Andi tried saying, but he was not in a mood to listen.

"I don't trust you!" Bowie yelled before storming off.

* * *

"You're parents are so nice letting me come over, on a school night," Marty told Jonah.

"Yeah, and well they don't know we're dating so yeah there's that," Jonah told Marty turning over on his side in the dark room up on the bed.

Marty scooted himself up the bed placing a hand on Jonah's shoulder so he could whisper into his ear, "have you ever thought about having sex with a guy?"

Jonah's face burned a bright red at the impulsive question, "oh wow, uhm yeah like once, or twice, why?"

"Just curious," Marty said as he released Jonah's shoulder to turn his back to him to go to sleep. "The crazy part is we could be doing anything right now, and you're parents would have no idea," Marty told Jonah who was listening, but not responding.

The mental images got put into Jonah's mind once again, with a naked guy fully erect with cum shooting out of his cock. Jonah tried to ignore the thoughts, but the tingling in his pants wouldn't be letting his mind get side tracked. Marty would have been sleeping if he wasn't too busy trying to reflect back on his life. He was now laying in bed with his boyfriend, who doesn't know of his feelings for him. The question begged at his mind, _does he feel the same?_ There was no way that Marty could bring himself to say the safeword again. It was hard enough saying it the first time.

"Uhh," Jonah groaned tugging at his pants trying to accommodate for the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. It was not going to let him get some shut eye, until he satisfied it. Jonah knew that Marty was a guy, he masterbates, he gets how it is, he wouldn't mind. Jonah quietly as to not disturb Marty removed his pants, and underwear down low enough to whip his dick out where he hand now found it's place on it.

The tiny arm movements from Jonah pleasuring himself soon got the mattress to slightly shake just enough for Marty's body to pick up on it. "What are you doing," Marty said rolling back over to rest his hands on Jonah's arm looking down to see him jerk his hand away from his crotch region under the blanket.

"Trying to rub out a quick one," Jonah admitted now that he was caught. Marty's mind went wild now knowing that Jonah's hard member was out in the open under the same blanket as him.  
Marty's hand ventured down Jonah's arm to his lower hip daring to move towards the front side, "may I?" he asked.

Jonah turned onto his back, he as not going to deny a free handjob, "sure, have at it." Marty was grinning like crazy, kinda glad that the lights were off so Jonah could not see how excited he was to feel up his cock. One of the biggest questions on his mind was how his size compared to his own, that was growing in size as his hand got inches away. Marty's finger hit the base of his cock, and he positioned his hand until his palm came into contact with the rod that his fingers wrapped around hugging. Marty didn't say anything as he got a full fledged boner. The track star slowly moved his hand on the length feeling how soft it was. After rubbing it for a while Marty got the feeling that Jonah was around six inches.

Suddenly Jonah rolled over making Marty remove his hand, "here actually I got some lotion that I usually use." Right away Marty knew that is where the softness came from. After the bedside drawer opened up Jonah asked, "where's your hand?" Marty moved his hand around until it came in contact with Jonah where Jonah placed a hand under his making sure he didn't miss when he poured out some lotion.

When Marty stuck his hand back under the blanket, he could feel Jonah's cock twitch as male tingled from the colder feeling of the lotion. Marty started massaging it in, really working the head of Jonah's penis making him stay fully erect, "awe," Jonah faintly moaned with Marty's trained hand torturing his tip.

"Marty," Jonah said getting Marty to stop, but not release his cock, "since well you're already jerking me, can I try with you?"

"Yes please, Marty said yanking his pants down freeing his hardon for Jonah. "Best part is you don't even need lotion."

"Why?" Jonah asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see, just feel," Marty told him. Before Jonah could feel Marty, Marty gripped back onto Jonah's length with his lotioned up hand that was slipping, and sliding all over his length. Jonah nervously felt around under the blanket until he found what he was searching for. Jonah was surprised to feel that it felt very similar in size to his own, not long after that when his hand ventured up to the tip, he felt that Marty was not circumsized. Jonah lightly chuckled to himself forgetting that not everyone is circumsized like himself.

Jonah had to cross his arm over Marty's arm to get to his dick as they jerked each other off. "Damn you're good," Jonah commented about the handjob he was getting from Marty. Jonah tried to imitate the same feelings he was receiving from Marty to Marty, but it was not working.

"I'd hope so, cause I do know how to masterbate."  
"Phft, bet I can make you cum first," Jonah said. Right there in that moment Marty found that competitiveness that he had fell in love with Buffy, it was that same competitiveness that he was blaming for making him fall for Jonah.

"Bet," Marty said. Soon after Jonah started jerking Marty faster, and tightening his grip really getting to feel his boyfriend's manhood in his hand. Marty raised his groin up, as he rotated over, so he could lean, in and steal a kiss. During the kiss Jonah found himself slightly moaning into Marty's mouth. Marty found himself stiffing up even more from the kissing. "Oh fuck," Marty moaned not stopping himself from attacking Jonah's mouth, initiating a makeout session.

Jonah found himself losing in the kissing so he fought back by trying to suck the air out of Marty's lungs while he pumped away at his cock. Marty was just as much into the kissing as Jonah was in the since that he was also trying to suck the air out. Marty pushed his bottom lip out smearing it over Jonah's taking control as he done his actual breathing through his nose. Both males were in shock at how much better masterbating had felt when making out, it was either that, or the fact that it was someone else's hand.

Despite Jonah being the one making the bet that he would make Marty cum first he felt that he was going to be ejaculating soon.

"Shit, I'm going to cum," Jonah escaped out his lips in between kisses. Marty disregarded his statement, and kept jerking Jonah's cock as fast as he could not giving up. Then there it was his cock twitching in his hand ready to explode. Jonah tried to hold back his orgasm as much as he could, but it was impossible with Marty trying to slip his tongue down his throat. As soon as Jonah released a heavy moan of defeat into Marty's mouth Marty moved his hand up over the head of Jonah's cock in a fist formation. The hot cum shot into his hand, mixing in with the lotion, and running back down his shaft, as Jonah relaxed, but not stopping his hand from pleasuring Marty.

Marty was super turned on from feeling Jonah cum into his hand like that, that he too was going to bust a nut. Marty eased his head off of Jonah, and tilted his head back. "Nnnghn, oh gawd," Marty moaned as Jonah for a final time gripped his dick hard feeling the twitches right before the juice came out. Replicating what Marty had done, Jonah cupped his hand over the tip of Marty's cock to stop the load from getting on the blanket. Soon enough Jonah's hand was filled with cum dripping down onto Marty's cock running down his shaft.

Using his none wet hand Marty peeled the blanket back off of them, and Jonah brought his hand up to his mouth, and slurped the cum up like it was soup making Marty laugh. "Thick isn't it?"

Jonah swallowed it feeling part of it go down his throat connected the rest that was in his mouth pulling it out, and down his throat with the rest. The cum stained his throat with the succulent flavor, "holy shit yes," Jonah said licking his lips, and hand making sure to get it all.

"Do you always eat it?" Marty asked with his hand still holding some of Jonah's cum that he wouldn't dare to try because of the lotion with it.

"Eh just sometimes."  
"Can I get something for this?"

"Yeah, Jonah said getting pulling his pants up halfway up his thighs as he walked into the bathroom. Marty watched as his shadow outline crossed the room, especially at the window when the dim light cast a outline of Jonah's boner in his black form. Jonah came back in with a towel that he wiped his dick clean with, then handing it over to Marty who first cleaned his hand up, and then wiped his privates. Jonah pulled his pants, and underwear back up, before Marty handed the towel back that Jonah tossed in the hamper.

"Won't your mom see the stains on the towel?" Marty asked as Jonah laid back down in bed with him.

"No, I have to do my own laundry."

"Guess that works out good then." Once Jonah was back in under the covers Marty stretched a hand over onto Jonah's side of the bed that Jonah rested his neck down onto nuzzling his head onto Marty's shoulder. Tilting his head down Marty rested the side of his head on the top of Jonah's head. "That was fun."

"Yeah, we have to do it again," Jonah said before yawning.

"Hey Jonah?" Marty asked.

"Yeah?"

"I like you."  
"Love you too bud," Jonah said.

"I said like not love," Marty pointed out.

"Doesn't matter they're practically the same," Jonah argued.

"Whatever."

"We still aren't going to tell anyone about us though right?" Jonah asked.

"Right," Marty said feeling his heart break a little, but he knew it was for the best that they keep their love below the radar.

 **End Of Chapter 4**

Wow this is literally half story, and half smut for this chapter. Anyways I wish this part would have came first, and the Ambi part for the ending of the chapter. Just don't forget that, that Ambi scene happened. Here's probably the most memorable line from it, " _Meanwhile Amber felt the tears roll onto her cheeks, as she muttered to herself, 'it finally happened, I felt it.'_ " Guess I should update the description now that I got a clearer idea of where this story is going, and what exactly it is. Lemme know what you think of this chapter, specifically thoughts on Ambi, and Jarty's relationships?

 _ **~Banana**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Below The Radar**

The description is updated for this story, check it out. I shouldn't be as busy anymore, meaning I can update this more often, yay! Also Smut Collection is getting closer to 80k words. Ever since the last update this story has gotten 4 reviews, which is the most it has ever gotten. Maybe this review reformation thing is actually working. Let's keep it up, by the way I do read all of your reviews… multiple times at multiple occasions.

Chapter 5 - The Disguises

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Cyrus agreed to help TJ get Amber to be his girlfriend. Meanwhile Andi kissed Amber, and discovered...well_ cherry chapstick _. As for Marty, and Jonah they both expressed their love for each other by getting somewhat intimate._

 _ **~•~**_

At last Amber had felt _it_ , when being kissed. It was that magical moment that was always described as fireworks going off in the background, with those sparks tingling in her lips. Her whole life she had been told it was wrong by her parents, it was implemented into her mind. She grew up believing that. Now after one little kiss, she was not in denial anymore, but her parents must never know or else they might divorce, and neither one not want her.

Andi had gotten messaged by Amber, which she was not in the mood to talk to her after getting in trouble by going with her to a party. Sadly she accidentally tapped onto her new message pulling it up. Figuring it was best to respond instead of leaving her on read, she replied back. Amber explained to her that she thinks she's lesbian. Andi didn't know much of what to say. Amber went on telling Andi how neither one of them have a boyfriend, and how it was Andi that kissed her, that they should secretly date.

Andi told Amber that she couldn't because she had gotten in trouble for going to the party with her. Amber tried to apologize, but because it was not face to face Andi couldn't tell if Amber was genuinely sorry or not. Whichever way it might have been Andi accepted her apology, and gave her a maybe for dating.

Andi would never describe herself as lesbian, she knows for sure that she likes guys. As for why she kissed Amber, that still remains a mystery to herself. She was what is known as pansexual. Although some might argue that Andi only wanted Jonah based off of his looks. Andi liked to think that was just lust, and after getting to know the perfect guy she loved him, that was until she found out how broken he really was. Besides Jonah never seemed to return the feelings she had towards him, sure he would do something like a horrible gift, or a crappy song, but other times he would be out with another girl acting like she don't exist.

Jonah was never able to commit to his relationship with Andi, nor did he have the heart to tell her why. It was easy for Jonah to tell Marty he loved him, and that was exactly the why. It was him, not her. From all those times of growing up the question of _what girl do you like?_ Came up insinuating that he had to be attracted to girls. It's that same toxic way of communication that has screwed up many LGBT+ individuals.

Even after knowing that, Jonah, and Marty still felt the same need as Andi, and Amber do to hide their relationship. What neither of them knew is that Cyrus planned to be openly gay in public with Lucas. Cyrus always has been the happy go lucky guy, except for the time when Andi was dating his crush.

Luckily for Cyrus, he did not need Jonah anymore, he had Lucas. Sure the relationship was new, however it had already been long enough for Cyrus' last sliver of feelings remaining for Jonah to be terminated. The Gayest Straight Guy could tell something about Cyrus, he was what seemed to be called the _honeymoon faze_. Cyrus would walk down the halls standing up unlike his own sexuality, straight. Nothing had seemed to kill his spirit, or bum him out. Even on the mornings he would not get a chocolate chip muffin. He acted like he didn't care, but who knows maybe he doesn't care anymore, because what is important to him nowadays is that one person, Lucas, his boyfriend.

That boyfriend had seemed like such an unattainable goal for so long, that when he finally gotten it, it had taken him awhile to get used to his reality.

The _maybe_ that Andi had given Amber was taken as _yes_ , and as a yes by Amber. With being in trouble from the party, Andi wasn't allowed to go to other people's houses. The only time she could get with Amber, was at the Spoon while Amber was on duty secretly spending extra time slacking off by Andi. This happened quite often, and one of those days happened to be this very day. The day that the boys walked in on them.

The door chimed as in stepped Jonah, and Marty who were hoping to have a quick meal together without their friends other than Cyrus seeing them together. Andi of course had to look when she saw the bell ring to meet eyes with Jonah, who locked eyes back. Now he practically had to go over, especially since Andi was sitting alone.

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" Jonah asked Andi while still standing up looking down upon her.

"Keeping me company, what are you two doing here, I didn't know you were even friends?" Amber asked after she answered for Andi. She done this as she swung by the table with a tray filled with trash she just cleaned off from a table.

Marty replicated Amber's action of answering for the other person as he told her, "just grabbing a bite to eat. We figured some one on one time could help us get to know eachother better."

" _Get to know eachother better_?" Amber mocked, "that sounds an awful lot like dating."

With fear of what Marty might say Jonah jumped back in with a, "we're not." That quick action honestly made Marty a little sad. So what if they were dating, what's it to them?

The manager working that day yelled at Amber to get back to work making her have to leave. Jonah then slid into the booth with Marty sitting beside him. They hadn't even been sitting there for more than three minutes before Andi commented, "Amber was onto, something you two could be a couple." Andi didn't like saying what she did with her lingering feelings for the boy who never loved her back, but she has a girlfriend, now so she kinda has to.

Jonah looked over at Marty to be met back by his gaze. It was as if Marty's eyes were begging Jonah to say something to Andi about them. Unfortunately Jonah was not focused on his eyes for long, the shade of pink that flushed onto his cheeks was an more adorable sight that Jonah enjoyed. "If we were a couple, what would you think?" Jonah quietly asked, "would you tell anyone?"

Andi was catching onto what Jonah was doing. He was trying a commonly know strategy known as _testing the waters_. Nonetheless Andi answered all of his questions that he had. "If you were, I'd think I'm happy for you, actually no happy for both of you. But I would have some questions for Marty about Buffy, you guys really did seem like you'd be together till the end. Oh yeah also I wouldn't tell anyone."

What Andi had told them left Marty in deep thoughts while a waiter came over, and took their orders. Jonah noticed Marty was out of it, and took the liberty of ordering for him. Marty thought about Buffy, and how good things were going with her, until the horrible day he wanted to have her as a girlfriend. If he could take back that day he would, it brought him so much shame, and embarrassment, he hid under his covers for what felt like days. He didn't dare show his rejected face to Buffy after that it was too much for him.

After the waiter had left Jonah told Andi, "that's cool, but we're not. Also when did you start keeping Amber company, especially after what she had done to you?"

"Look Jonah," Andi said expressing herself with her hands going up into the air before falling down to the table. "Amber has changed, she's not that person anymore, she's actually a really good person."

Jonah took the opportunity to get sassy with Andi. "Oh yeah if she's so good why don't you just date her?" That question got Marty's attention pulled back into the conversation.  
Andi quipped back, "why don't you just date him?" whilst pointing at Marty who would not object to that idea, then again they were already dating.

Both Andi, and Jonah gave their answers at the same time in unison, "because." After that one word, it fell silent, and neither one had the heart to ask _because why?_

Amber brought out their order, ending her shift, so she decided to join Andi. Marty looked at his plate to see french fries before grinning, "you know I don't even want french fries, you can have them." Amber, and Andi watched as Marty transferred the fries over to Jonah's plate. It got Andi thinking, Marty used to love french fries, he would steal them Buffy. Maybe it brought him back too many painful memories to have them anymore. Andi hoped that her best female friend had not damaged that boy's heart that much with her rejection. Till this day she has yet to have Buffy explain to her why, and with her dating Walker, it seems she never will.

The next thing that was said was Marty pointing at the window, "is that what I think it is?"

"Where, what?" the group asked while scanning outside the window with their eyes not spotting anything that stuck out to them. Andi gave up while the other two kept looking, "I don't see anything," they said.

Marty sneakily grabbed some fries from Jonah's plate while Andi gasped at the sudden action making Jonah, and Amber turn to see what she was gasping at. Marty hadn't had enough time to cram them all in his mouth, and there was still half of a fry hanging out of his mouth.

Jonah stared at Marty with a face that begged the question of _really?_ Jonah's facial expression changed as Marty stayed motionless, Jonah began to laugh. Marty nearly laughed, but had to fight them back unless he wanted to have death by salted potato.

Amber whispered something that was inaudible to Marty, and Jonah to Andi. The Asian-American girl then deadpanned, "you seriously can't tell me you two aren't dating. That's gotta be one of the cutest displays of public affection I've ever seen."

Getting frustrated Jonah asked, "so what if we are? Huh!"

After hearing Jonah speak like that they understood that they were making him upset. Amber empathized with him, "nothing, absolutely nothing. We were just curious."

Under the table Marty gripped onto Jonah's hand warning him to not do anything stupid. Jonah then told them, "okay we are big whoopty freakin do. We didn't want to tell you guys, or anyone, because.." Jonah took the time to think.

"-Because of the fear of being judged?" Amber asked finishing his sentence.

"Yeah how'd you know," Jonah said feeling much better that they understood why he wanted to keep his relationship a secret.

Amber turned to Andi, and asked, "do you wanna tell them, or me?"  
"I thought you didn't want to?" Andi said.

"That's correct, I don't want to, but I need to tell someone else before my head explodes," Amber said. Turning back to face Jonah, and Marty she confessed, "Andi, and I are _getting to know eachother better_."

"So you're dating?" Marty asked not quite getting it.

"Kinda," Amber said. Marty then gave a polite smile to the two. Jonah was in shock about Andi, way more than she was about him. She had her suspicions of Beck, the hot guy who always seemed more interested in her friend Cyrus than her. Jonah really thought he knew Andi, but apparently he didn't he was way wrong.

"So what are you going to do when you want to go out on dates, but don't want anyone knowing?" Amber asked trying to steal whatever answer they had so she, and Andi could do the same.

"I don't know," Marty said.

Andi then came up with a brilliant idea being creative as usual. "Actually I think I know. All of us could go on double dates, when someone asks we could pretend to be dating each other."

"So what me, and Amber, and you and Marty?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah," Andi said.

"That is if you wanna pretend to date your ex in public," Amber added smirking at Jonah. Even if it was the other way around, and Jonah had Andi, he'd still be pretending to date his ex girlfriend.

"I'm cool with it," Jonah told them.

"Great so everything works out then," Marty said before taking some victory fries from Jonah.

"What's your deal, you literally gave me your fries because you didn't want them?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah I know, but this is more fun," Marty replied with a bright smile that challenged Jonah's dimples that many adored like Andi for example.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

Dang it's been five chapters already, and I already got two queer couples, I just can't help myself can I? I'm not sure about you all, but I feel like my writing skills diffinity improved with this one chapter. I found myself using words I never used before, thank you other people writing fanfiction showing me how to use them.

Now time for a question, how would y'all feel about me writing a story for a different fandom, more specifically for Game Shakers? It'd be gay, and smutty as heck all about Hudson. Since gay, and smutty is how most of yins like it anyway. Also I'd like to know what is your favorite part, or aspect of this story so far?

 _ **~Banana**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Below The Radar**

So, I'm thinking smut this chapter? I don't know we'll see there is other stuff that needs to happen first. I think… Also today is nice, I didn't have school because the temperature was too cold. New discovery {Andi plus Cyrus equals _Candi_ } Get it cause they're so sweet.

Chapter 6 - The Isolating Depression Hits

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Cyrus plans to help TJ hook up with Amber, little do they know she has a girlfriend. Ambi & Jarty agree to go on double dates disguising themselves as the other one's date._

 _ **~•~**_

"Look TJ for the last time you got this," Cyrus said encouragingly as he patted TJ's back while they stood on the sidewalk outside the spoon. "Think about it, she's single and dated Jonah, that means she likes hot young guys, and believe me you don't dissapoint."

"Thanks Cyrus, but what I even say?" TJ asked. He was trying to build up the courage to walk into the dinner to confess his feelings to the smokin hot blonde. When TJ first met Amber he was swooned by her edgy intimidation. Her gaze could cut deep into his skin making it crawl.

"Say that you like her, ask her out on a date," Cyrus told him. "Afterall you are the perfect matchmaker right?" "If you think you have a chance with her, which you do, then it'll happen."

"Okay, I'm going in," TJ said as he opened the door entering the dinner while Cyrus politely waited outside. TJ could feel his cheeks burning up as he approached his crush.

She asked, "how can I help you?" from behind the counter with a smile that made him forget the line he was planning on saying.

"Uhh," TJ started off hearing himself consequently panicking after hearing how dumb that must have sounded. "Where's the bathrooms?" he asked.

Amber leaned over the counter unprofessionally, and pointed, "right down the hall."

TJ never walked away from someone as fast as he did in that moment. When he made it into the bathroom he dried his hands that were building up with sweat while he tried to calm down.

When TJ came out of the bathroom Amber was still at the counter so he approached once again, "hey Amber."  
"Yeah," Amber said sadly hoping that he was not here to complain about the sanitary of the men's restroom. She did not like having to clean up the bathroom. It was disgusting, and made her nearly vomit each time. Especially when she would find crusted substances of who knows what, on the wall.

"Are you free this evening?" TJ asked looking down fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yeah," Amber said furrowing her eyebrows together. She wondered why TJ was wanting to know about this.

"Would you uh," TJ paused, and cleared his throat swallowing his shaky voice to start over again, "would you like to go out with me later?" TJ internally flinched anticipating the answer while his question hung around in the air.

"No, sorry can't. I have a boyfriend," Amber confessed to him.

"Who?" TJ asked wanting to know the lucky man that beat him to her. He would probably go, and congratulate the guy later if he knew them.

"Jonah," Amber shyly said.

"Wow, um this is bad timing, I actually have to go," TJ said before bolting it out of there.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked getting up from a bench that he was resting on while he waited for his friend. TJ frowned, and sat down on the bench, while Cyrus remained standing.

"She said she's dating Jonah right now," TJ told him. "Guess she only wants to date people who have dated before. Jesus I'm so far behind with relationships, I've never had a girlfriend, and no one will want a guy that is an inexperienced boyfriend." TJ sat with his elbows on his knees, and his head hung low with his hands in his hair.

"What? That's impossible," Cyrus said.

"What is?" TJ asked.

"Nothing," Cyrus said. He loved TJ as a friend, and wanted to tell him how Amber dating Jonah was impossible, but couldn't because he promised Jonah that he would keep his relationship with Marty a secret.

"That's it," TJ said standing up. "I give up. I'm going home. Have a fabulous time with Lucas," said sounding rather sour. Cyrus knew that he had some investing to do of his own, to get to the bottom of this whole Amber, and Jonah mystery. If he broke up with Marty to get back with Amber, he is going to murder Jonah.

When Cyrus got home he started to text Jonah.

 _Cyrus - Hey, we need 2 talk. Is it true that u r dating Amber again?_

Cyrus got no reply from Jonah, and it had been about six minutes of waiting for a response. And then it happened, Cyrus' phone pinged.

 _Jonah - No_

Cyrus was more confused than ever now. If Jonah was not dating Amber, then why was she saying that they are. Did she really lie to not have to go out with TJ?

 _Cyrus - Amber said ur her boyfriend tho. Wassup with that?_

Marty was sick of Jonah interrupting their kisses by pulling his phone out, and texting people. Before Jonah could read the new message from Cyrus, Marty stole the phone from his hands, and tossed it across the room where it safely landed on the bean bag. "Pay attention to me," Marty whined pulling Jonah back down on him.

Jonah got aroused when Marty pushed him down onto him. Jonah could feel his hard cock poking into his body. Marty stopped the kissing, and breathed out, "can we try more?"

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked with the excitement in his pants dying down.

"I mean all we do is jerk each other off, don't you ever get curious, and want to try the next thing?"  
"What's the next thing?" Jonah said legit not knowing due to never being with a guy before.

"Don't play dumb, you know what it is," Marty told him.  
"What sex?" Jonah asked.

"No," Marty said blushing when he thought about sex. "BJs."  
"Oh," Jonah said now remembering that, that is a thing that people do. He never fantasised about blow jobs, it was always flat out sex with the occasional strip show. "Why don't you show me?" Jonah asked smirking.

Marty grabbed back onto the sides of Jonah's head, and made out with him with a hunger that would soon be satisfied by a Beck cock. Marty lowered his hands down the sides of Jonah's body. Soon enough he rolled over, and got onto of Jonah with him now on his back as they made out. To accomodate for Marty, Jonah instinctively spread his legs hiking them up in the air.

Marty backed up some pushing Jonah's legs down where he was no laying. "Put your hands above your head," Marty slightly growled lusting over the boy. Jonah did just that, and Marty kissed his way down onto Jonah's neck making his head roll around, and his mouth submissively moan while the hardon in his pants twitched.

Marty sat up some, and peeled the shirt off of Jonah, then his own. Marty admired the nice soft shade of pink Jonah's nipples were. It made him think of the three other features of Jonah that were also nice, and pink. His sweet lips, the tip of his cock, and his little rosebud that hid behind his ass cheeks.

"Oh gawd," Jonah groaned when Marty moved his mouth over onto his nipples. The sensation was new, and practically killing Jonah. Marty loved it when he would tease his teeth on his boyfriend's nub getting him to produce a sweet squeak. The stimulation was too much for Jonah, and he wanted to push Marty's head lower down, but he couldn't. He had to keep his hands above his head like Marty told him.

Marty backed up even more unbuttoning Jonah's pants asking, "are you ready?" _Jonah-Junior_ looks it." Marty gave a light squeeze to Jonah's bulge getting a nod from him. Jonah laid back watching the topless boy undo his pants taking them off his legs. Now in his underwear Marty slid them down, and off all the way. Jonah's face slightly flushed being the only one in the room with their cock out pointing at the ceiling.

Marty moved his mouth dangerously close to Jonah's cock while he was still on his hands, and knees ready to service the boy. Jonah gasped in anticipation before Marty went in for his first taste by lightly brushing his tongue around his mushroom head.

Enjoying the taste Marty licked around the tip of Jonah's cock while his body squirmed at the hips. "Mnn," Jonah bit back his lip. "That tickles," Jonah said his cock leaking out some precum that got onto Marty's tongue before he even knew that it came out. It was watery, and didn't taste nearly as good as the skin on his dick, maybe his actual cum would taste better.

Going for it Marty wrapped his lips around Jonah's shaft with the tip engulfed into his mouth. "Ahh," Jonah whined as Marty tried to move his head, but heard the pain in Jonah's whine. He had to open his mouth wider to not scrap his teeth onto Jonah's erect penis. Marty bobbed his head slightly, and slowly with his lips pulling on the skin only getting to take in about half of Jonah's full length.

Popping the cock out of his mouth Marty grinned with pride tasting his first cock. "There now since I showed you, it's your turn."  
"No you can't leave me like this, finish me off," Jonah complained.

"I will, once you get going," Marty told him.  
"Duh we get into a position where we can suck each others."

"Oo that sounds fun," Jonah said finally moving his hands down to feel his wet cock. Marty practically kicked Jonah out of his spot as he laid there putting his hands behind his head letting Jonah do all the work.

The naked boy climbed over Marty's body, and pecked his lips saying, "thanks cocksucker, I was close to cumming too, and now I have to wait."  
"That fast?" Marty snickered.

"Just wait till you see how it feels, I'll probably get you to cum before me."

"Wanna make that a challenge?" Marty asked.

"Uh huh," Jonah said getting down lower, and undoing Marty's pants taking them off with his underwear. Unlike himself Marty was only semi erect. Jonah took his cock into his hand, and jerked him off to hardness while he dared to get closer with his head. Inches away from his eyes was Marty's uncircumsized cock that looked to be the same size as his own dick. For whatever reason Jonah palmed the ball sack in one hand while he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. While having just the head in his mouth he used his open hand to pull the foreskin back letting his tongue have at it with the super sensitive tip that is normally covered.

Marty's cock didn't look thick at all, but it felt large in his mouth. His mouth was open wide as can be, but yet it was still filled up. Jonah looked up at Marty while he took more into his mouth. Marty was amazed at the green eyed boy, he had taken in about four inches before pulling his head back up. Jonah released the boy's balls and placed both of his hands on Marty's slightly hair thighs as he began doing some push up like act with his mouth downing Marty's dick each time.

"Nnnghn that's enough," Marty said getting Jonah to flutter his eyes open again interrupting him. Jonah lifted his head off of Marty's dick feeling his jaw with his hand after having his mouth wide open like that for an extended period of time.

Taking his control back Marty flipped Jonah over onto his back watching his hard dick wag around when doing so. He then put his feet past Jonah's head, and aimed his crotch over Jonah's head while his own head hovered over Jonah's crotch.

It was hard for Jonah to not grab ahold of his dick, and masterbate till he cums. Having the runners junk dangling above his face while he lies back is by far the hottest sight that he has ever seen. Jonah then felt the wetness returning onto his cock signalling him to get back to work.

Raising his head up some Jonah grabbed his cock aiming it down towards his mouth. Jonah couldn't quite get his head all the way up there so he settled for bobbing on a few inches while one of his hands jerked off the rest of Marty's length. Meanwhile Marty tried to down as much of Jonah Beck's dick as he had done to his own. Sadly he could just not get it. Stiff as a board Jonah's cock was while Marty slid his mouth up, and down the length.

Marty tried to ignore Jonah, and focus on the cock at hand. Sadly that did not work it was like Jonah was using his hand to pump his cum down his shaft, and his mouth was there to suck it the rest of the way out. Replicating these actions Marty gripped the base of Jonah's cock making sure to be extra gentle with it.

Marty then moaned onto Jonah's dick really feeling the crazy sensations that Jonah was talking about just a bit ago. He started to buck his hips down at Jonah where Jonah no longer had to move his head, Marty was now moving his dick, and out of his mouth. The sensations only got better for Marty, and he gripped onto Jonah's dick even tighter trying to make him cum first.

Marty removed his mouth completely to take a quick breather while he moaned picking up with his face fucking, as he continued to thrust downwards into Jonah's awaiting mouth. Jonah had to readjust his head tilt to take in Marty's cock that coming in at a new angle from above, while he clenched his buttocks trying to delay his orgasm. Soon enough Marty go super close to orgasm, and had at it. He thrusted all the way down super fast making forcing his cock to penetrate into Jonah's throat. Jonah gagged having all six inches in his mouth plus the testicles slapping down onto his chin from the quick action. The cock expanded as Marty unleashed his cum down into Jonah's throat while he held back tears from gagging. When Marty was down pumping his fluids down into Jonah's poor mouth, Jonah gasped for air like a fish.

Marty went back to sucking off Jonah while jerking off the rest of his dick. Jonah relaxed his ass muscles, and rolled his head back no longer having to blow Marty. Marty could feel the twitch in the shaft of his cock letting him know Jonah was about to finish. Taking his mouth off Marty licked around the tip which was the very thing that got Jonah nearly shooting his load at the beginning. Marty quickly got an idea while Jonah curled his toes reaching his climax. Marty planted his puckered lips down over the slit of his cock as he kissed it with cum shooting up onto his lips. The sucking from the kiss pulled Jonah's cum directly from his cock into Marty's mouth from the tiny opening.

Marty kept at it with making out with Jonah's cock until he had no more cum left. Afterwards the two grinned at each other before laughing. Jonah tried to put his underwear back on, but Marty stopped him, "wait, just keep it off for awhile." Jonah sat the underwear back down. Staying naked he ventured across the room, and got his phone bringing it back over to the bed where he laid down with Marty on his side. Jonah pulled open the text from Cyrus, and replied while Marty leaned over Jonah's shoulder reading along.

 _Jonah - IDK oh wait I know, but I can't tell u srry. Me and Amber r just pretending 2 date._

"Ask him if he's sucked Lucas' dick before," Marty told Jonah.

"No way, have you met the guy, Cyrus is way too innocent to do anything like that, at least for now. Actually no why are you even thinking about them like that?" Jonah asked.

"I wasn't. It's just we got done, and I wanted to know if Lucas and him have also," Marty explained.

* * *

Cyrus tried to text TJ to tell him that Amber, and Jonah are not really dating, but TJ didn't answer. In fact TJ didn't answer anyone. Not even his parents when they knocked at his locked door, and told him that dinner was ready. TJ stayed on his bed hugging his pillow while tears stained his eyes. Everyone, all of his friends get to date, except for him. Nobody wants him. He as a jerk to so many girls like Buffy, and now they all hate him. While they are all out hugging their lovers with tears of joy, he is left clinging onto his pillow with tears of sadness.

Why did he even bother going to school. He wasn't in any of the advanced classes. He isn't going anywhere with his life. There was no point in him getting up in the morning, but he had to because of school. Kids had to go to school, and his parents made that very clear. School was a place of suffering for him, along with every public place. TJ tried to not let it bother him everytime he would see it, but he reached his breaking point, and can't stand it anymore.

Everywhere he would look there was couples his age, and even ones that are younger. And now to make matters even worse that dumb Jonah kid is with his biggest crush ever. TJ didn't even want to imagine what he could be doing right now with her. TJ shivered trying to shake off the thoughts of Jonah banging Amber.

TJ remembered how close he used to be with Lucas, they were best buds, and hung out everyday. After that kiss though they stopped seeing each other so often. Now with Cyrus doing the same thing with a kiss, he began to worry that he would lose Cyrus too.

It already felt like he was losing Cyrus because of the time he spent with Lucas he could be spending with him instead.

What did any of that matter, he hasn't had anyone ever. Perhaps it is meant it is meant to be that. TJ didn't need anybody. Despite his dinner being done, he did not feel like eating. The growl, and rumble of his stomach said he was hungry, but he didn't care to satisfy the emptiness in his stomach. The greater void of nothingness was the one in his heart that weeped black blood.

 **End Of Chapter 6**

Not going to lie, I think I suffered with some slight writers block with this chapter. I rewrote the beginning so many times. Anyways this thing took me like four hours, ughh maybe I should't be doing writing this at this early in the morning. I'm out of things to say… I think. Should I update Smut Collection or Metcalf's Cannibal farm, or should I do Hoops & Hurdles, and try to finish the story off. I'm leaning towards doing another chapter of Hoops & Hurdles, but yeah I don't know what to do, I need y'all to tell me.

 _ **~Banana**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Below The Radar**

Oh no, the new promo it looks like Cyrus is going to come out to his first guy. I'm so excited, and with Jonah's severe panic attack, I'm sure it will be his _vest friend_ that he comes out to. Jesus christ I can't even contain my own excitement. On with the dwelling that is this chapter.

Chapter 7 - Easily Difficult

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Jonah & Marty had a mutual exchange of blowjobs. TJ feels he is losing his friends to their romantic partners. All he wants to do is give up, meanwhile Cyrus tries to get to the bottom of the Amber & Jonah _pretend dating _scheme._

 _ **~•~**_

Jonah was nervous about going out tonight. It was a date after all, why shouldn't he be a little worried? Jonah dressed semi-formal with black jeans, and a dark blue button-up shirt. He felt, and brushed his hair once more standing in front of his mom asking, "how do I look?"

"Over the top for a bowling alley," she responded breaking into a light laugh at the end.

"Great, lets go," Jonah told her as they headed out the door. The day was late, and they already ate dinner. They drove down the roads with headlights on that didn't seem to do much.

"So who is it that you're going out with again?"

"Amber," Jonah told her. The crazy part was he was somewhat revolted by having to say he was dating her despite having actually dating her in the past.

"Didn't she cheat on you?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, classic Amber gotta love her," Jonah responded playfully.

"Hhn," she exhaled loudly. "It'd be nice if you got with someone who didn't worry me. I don't wanna see you get hurt again. Also maybe a girl a little younger would be nice."

"Uh," Jonah started, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."  
"Try telling me, _okay mom I understand_."

"Kay I understand, now you have got to stop worrying so much about me," Jonah told her. "I'll be fine," he practically whined at her. She turned for a quick moment admiring what a handsome young man he was becoming. She supposed with his maturity that she wasn't all against him dating older women. It just bugged her how older women tended to take advantage of him because he's younger, and can get tricked into doing things easier.

When Jonah got dropped off, he was the last one to arrive. Amber, Andi, and Marty were already there waiting on him. The three waited on Jonah while he got his bowling shoes holding them in one hand, while Marty said, "hold my hand babe?" Jonah looked over at Andi, and Amber to see where he got the hand holding idea from.

It was nerve wracking for him to think about all the people that are there to see him holding hands with another boy. Jonah's free dangling hand didn't have much of a choice when Marty ended up grabbing it without consent. "Sorry my hand's a little sweaty," Jonah told him.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Marty asked him lightly squeezing his hand as they got lead down to their lane they rented.

"Yeah a bit," Jonah shamefully admitted to him.

"It's fine there ain't much people here, and besides it's not like we recognize anyone here." Marty released Jonah's hand when they had gotten down to the very last lane that was against the wall. Jonah sat down to take off his shoes, and put on the ugly bowling shoes. Jonah hated how long the shoe laces were, it made him wonder who in the world decided that these shoes need laces this long.

Amber sat in the _captain's chair_ putting their names into the game while Andi sat on the end of the bench closest to her, while Marty sat in the middle of Andi, and Jonah. Before the game got started they had to go, and retrieve bowling balls that were an appropriate weight for them. Jonah ended up lifting a heavy ball with both his hands giving to Marty saying, "bet you won't bowl with this one."

When the heavy black ball was placed in Marty's hand he nearly dropped it on his toes not expecting it to weigh so much. "Alright, take it while I find you one," Marty told him passing the ball back to him. Jonah didn't have as much trouble as Marty did with the ball making him figure out that he may have more upper arm strength than him. Although if it was leg strength, Marty would definitely have Jonah beat by a long shot. Marty found a bright pink ball that was nearly solid, and had tiny little holes for the fingers. "Found it," Marty said turning around presenting the ball to Jonah. They took their balls back over to the ball return, and sat them down on their side.

The other lane next to them was empty meaning that they didn't have to share the section, for now.

Amber, and Andi returned back a little while later both carrying the same exact lightweight green balls. "Hey would it be fun if we combined our scores at the end, and compared them at the end to see who the better bowling couple is?" Andi asked.

"Sure," Marty said. "I'm up for an good competition."

"Same," Jonah said nodding his head not realizing yet they Marty, and him had sabotaged their own team by giving each other balls that are not right for them. Amber, and Andi had went first followed by Marty, and Jonah. The balls were so light with Andi, Amber that they could essentially fling them down the lane. Andi had gotten seven of the pins down her first turn, and Amber eight.

As for Marty when he went up there with his heavy black ball he held it with both hands, and rolled it down the middle of the lane ever so slowly. "Wow," Amber said applauding as the ball was taking it's time going down the lane. She wasn't even sure if it had enough momentum to make it all the way to the pins. Slowly, but surely it made it down there plowing through the center leaving four pins, with two on each opposing side. His second shot ended up going down the same path hitting down zero pins. As for Jonah he nearly hurt himself by sticking his fingers in too far. He meant to release, but the ball didn't come off till seconds later making it fly up into the air, and hitting the arrows on the yellow lane with a heavy thud that send waves of thunder like sound.

Jonah squinted his eyes when the ball had struck the ground, he was expecting the lane to shatter like ice on a frozen pound. He was relieved to see that the ball had done no damage, but he had however gotten the attention of several surrounding people who gave him a stink eye. Jonah made his second pitch much faster not sticknig his fingers in as deep, and getting off the stage as fast as possible. It was embarrassing making all that ruckus with his ball while others who actually knew what they were doing tried to bowl.

When Jonah sat back down next to Marty his mind went to some unwanted thoughts. The corners of Jonah's mouth curved upwards while his mind replayed the time he gave Marty a blow job. It felt strange seeing all the others in the facility with him, not a single one besides Marty knew that he sucked his dick before. It was their little secret that he all of a sudden couldn't get his mind off of. It stayed that way for a few more rounds of bowling until Natalie, and Walker approached their section sitting on the other side using the lane next to them.

"Fancy seeing you here," Natalie greeted Jonah.

"Who's that?" Marty asked him on Amber's behalf.

"Natalie, a ultimate friend of mine," Jonah told them.

Walker recognized one new face that he had never seen before, and introduced himself, "and I'm Walker." The other girl he had seen before at the Spoon, but he wasn't familiar with her name yet. He was hoping to pick it up later when one of them used it. "So is this a boyfriend vs girlfriend game going on here?" the dark skinned gentleman had asked.

"Mhm," Amber said nodding her head, "that's exactly what this is." Andi pulled her bottom lip in using her teeth trying not to lose her composure at the obvious lie that Amber was feeding them. Marty was doing a very similar tactic trying to keep a straight face as to not raise any eyebrows. The two of them disappeared getting bowling balls, and adding them the ball return, before putting on their shoes, and entering their names into their scoreboard.

The end of Andi's game was drawing closer by the time the other two had started their game. "So are you two a couple?" Andi asked. Before she was given her eyes were drawn to some brightly colored sneakers under the bench. She had never seen any shoes like them before, they must have been customized by Walker. First it was her, and then Buffy, now others. Maybe even other girls before herself.

"Yeah," Walker said leaning over, and kissing Natalie for show. Natalie then jumped out of her seat grabbing her shoes.  
"Oh, and you have got to see these shoes he made for me, they are absolutely to die for? Aren't they just the best?" she asked.

"Sure," Amber sarcastically said letting out a little snort in her quiet laugh. Natalie frowned, and stuck her shoes back under the bench.

Natalie then said, "I'm still trying to figure out which two of you are dating who?"

All at once Andi pointed to Marty, and Amber at Jonah saying, "him." While Jonah pointed at Amber, and Marty at Amber saying. "Her." After Marty realizes his mistake he quickly pointed at Andi, and said, "whoops I meant Andi. I'm dating Andi," he said reassuringly trying to play it off cool.

When their game had ended the boys had lost big time with a combined score of 136, and the girls with a score of 220. The way Walker, and Natalie seen it was that Jonah, and Amber had won by a little bit. "Congrats Jonah your team won," Walker said.

Walker had Natalie now watching the two of them as they did nothing. Jonah nervously put his hand up in the air, and Amber gave him a high five. "Wooh," Amber said unenthusiastically.

Marty, and Andi face palmed at the train wreck of a fake couple in front of them. There was no way that Walker, and Natalie would believe them as a real couple. "What?" Natalie asked. "What was that?" she then asked laughing. "I was expecting a celebratory kiss, and then you went for a high five. I give high fives to my friends."

"Oh...kay," Jonah said dragging the word out.

"Kiss damnit," Natalie impulsively said to them. Marty's heart stopped picturing his boyfriend being forced to kiss someone else, even if it was a girl. It didn't help that said girl happened to be his ex girlfriend.

"Why?" Amber asked for Jonah.

"Because you two just won, and you're a couple. Plus you two look really great tonight. Oo I know, how about a picture while you're kissing so you can remember your victory tonight. I can take it, and then send it to you."  
"Oh no thanks, we're good," Jonah tried telling her before turning over to Marty with eyes saying, _help me!_  
Natalie raised a eyebrow in suspicion. She then turned to Walker who asked, "what is going on here?"

"Nothing," Amber said. "Come on _baby boy_ let's give them what they want," she added cringing on the part where she referred to Jonah as _baby boy_. Andi knew that Amber didn't have feelings for Jonah, so she was fine with watching them kiss. It was just keeping up their disguises as a fake couple.

Natalie got her phone out, and got the two of them in shot, while they both leaned in meeting in the middle for a light delicate kiss. This time around it was not like any other kiss they had before when they were dating. This time it felt wrong, like they shouldn't be doing it. They closed their eyes trying to keep it looking calm, and natural. When Natalie took the picture her flash was on, and they saw the flash of light through their eyelids knowing that they could stop now. When they parted lips Jonah faked a smile, and Amber wanted to wipe her lips clean. Despite her lips being spotless they now felt dirty.

Andi's initial thought was that seeing her girlfriend kiss her fake boyfriend wouldn't faze her. The churning feeling in her gut made her have a different thought. She was not okay with seeing that happen. Walker was able to kiss his girlfriend just fine, why wasn't she able to do the same with her girlfriend?

"There I sent it to you," Natalie said to Jonah, but not putting her phone away. She typed a little more on the screen before finally pocketing it, and getting back to their game. Marty, and them stayed to play a few more games of bowling. They had swapped out balls before going again. Walker finished his game winning when the others were only part way done with their second game. Walker announced that he was going to go get snacks, and the other five people joined him. They all took a break from the game to eat, and drink. They brought their drinks back down to their section with them, and continued playing. Jonah, and Marty had swapped out their balls with better ones hoping to beat Amber, and Andi this time. They ended up losing again, but this time not as bad.

Their third, and final game they had ended up winning, all thanks to Amber trying to show off. When Amber tried to do some cool pitch it ended with her getting a gutterball. Andi insisted that she go back to rolling the ball like she was earlier. Amber refused, and said that if she could make one that they would get back ahead. A little while later Amber gave up not accomplishing the strikes that she wanting to get. With the little rounds that they had left, it was not enough for them to catch up to Jonah, and Marty.

After the game was done, and they were tired out of bowling they went, and played some of the arcade games waiting for their parents to pick them up. Amber, and Andi were the first ones to go, leaving just Marty, and Jonah. Marty then asked him, "since you gave Amber a kiss, can I have one?" Marty then added, "please, no one is looking, just one quick one."

"As much as I love you, I can't. Just not right now, I'm not ready to do that in public yet. Hopefully you understand," Jonah told him.

Marty frowned, "yeah I understand. I get it. You're too ashamed to kiss your boyfriend in public. Have you ever thought how that makes me feel?"

"No, I mean yes," Jonah said. "Look I thought we were on agreement that neither one of us wanted other people to know about us."

"That was before, when I didn't know if I loved you," Marty told him. "It really hurt watching you, and Amber kiss. I know it's pretend, and you have no feelings for her, but still. I don't want to have to hide this." While saying the last word Marty grabbed Jonah's hand looking him the eyes.

"Okay, okay," Jonah said exciting Marty. "We can take it slow, like first hand holding, and stuff building up to other things like hugs, and kisses. Deal?"  
"Deal," Marty said shaking the hand that he was already holding confirming the deal. Marty then released Jonah's hand checking his phone. "Oh my mom is here," Marty told Jonah realizing that he would be leaving Jonah all alone. "Actually do you wanna see if I can give you a ride home, since your mom isn't here yet?"

"Yeah," Jonah said getting out his phone calling his mom.  
Marty then told Jonah, "my mom's cool with it." Jonah nodded taking in the information while his mother picked up the phone. It turned out that she had not even checked her texts to see it was time to pick him up meaning that she was still at the house. She allowed it. "So?" Marty asked as Jonah moved his phone away from his ear.

"She hasn't even left the house yet, so it's a yes."

When they walked outside it was now dark, and the headlights would definitely be effective. Marty took his mom by surprise by not sitting in the passenger seat, and instead sitting in the back with Jonah. "So how was date night guys?" she asked.

Jonah for a second there thought that she was implying that the two of them had went on a date together. "It was fun, although this stinker beat me, and Andi," Marty said.

Jonah grinned being called a _stinker_. Marty's mother than said, "I'm sorry Jonah do I know your girlfriend?"

Jonah cleared his throat, "no, she's a highschooler. Her name's Amber by the way."

"Now Marty, just because Jonah has a highschool girlfriend does not mean that you can have one," she told him. "When you get into highschool, then you can have a highschool girlfriend." Marty hoped that he didn't have to worry about that, and by the time that he was in highschool him, and Jonah would no longer be hiding their relationship from anyone. For the remainder of the car ride home Jonah held Marty's hand because it was too dark in the car for his mother to see them.

* * *

Cyrus was about to head to bed when he was browsing through his instagram feed. He came across a picture of Jonah, and Amber kissing. Angrily he sent the photo to Jonah with a angry filled text asking what he was doing. He then went on a rant calling Jonah out for having a boyfriend.

When Jonah got the text he was surprised by its long length. He then had spent the next ten minutes explaining to Cyrus that he was forced to do that by Natalie, who was the one who posted the photo, and tagged them in it. Cyrus had then remembered TJ, and quickly shot him a text trying to tell him to call him, so he could explain the photo before he saw it.

Unfortunately it was already too late. TJ was laying in bed, with hot tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He was angry, sad, and frustrated all at the same time. TJ glared back at the photo of Jonah kissing his crush. He then realized why it was called a _crush_. Seeing his crush had crushed his heart. The picture began to go out of focus as his hands trembled that held the phone. The tears fogged up his vision, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. His heart felt like was on fire. He couldn't take it any longer, he immediately through his phone across the room. It hit the wall before falling to the ground. TJ stayed in bed not caring if it was broken or not.

If this was how things were going to be, he didn't even want to have a crush anymore. He wanted his feelings for Amber to vanish. The jock rolled onto his stomach, and silently cried the night away.

 **End Of Chapter 7**

Well this chapter ran on longer than I anticipated. Current thoughts on Marty, and Jonah's relation? Also any suggestions for who TJ could potentially end up dating? I would focus more on Lucas, and Cyrus, but seeing as Lucas is a original character, I don't want to focus much of any on them. I think next chapter I'll include the two of them doing stuff. _Hoops & Hurdles_ is now finished, if anyone was wondering. Pretty sure _Metcalf's Cannibal Farm_ will be the next one to get finished. Lastly if yins don't review I swear I will kill off TJ in any means necessary.

 _ **~ Banana**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Below The Radar**

Something isn't right here, I slept for like 20 hours today. I still just wanna lay down, and mope for the rest of this weekend. It was hard enough getting up to do this, if I even finish this all in one go. Anyways bare with me, I only have a few parts of this chapter planned out.

Chapter 8 - It's About Time

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Jonah & Marty and Amber & Andi went on a double date to encounter Walker & Natalie who were also dating. Suspicion was raised of who was dating who, and Natalie convinced Amber & Jonah to kiss. Natalie posted a photo of the two kissing that Cyrus & Jonah & TJ had all saw. Meanwhile Marty admitted that he doesn't want to hide his relationship with Jonah anymore, pretending to date someone else was hurting him emotionally. Jonah complies on one condition, that they take it slow._

 _ **~•~**_

"¡Díganme cosas buenas, woo!" (Tell me something good, woo!) la maestra de español canta (the Spanish teacher sang). Ugh, how Jonah did not enjoy being in Spanish class so early in the morning, or in Spanish class at all. Jonah looked over at Cyrus who was smiling as happy as can be, _how in the world can he enjoy this class?_ Jonah thought to himself. Jonah didn't understand most of the things that was being said in the class due to the teacher giving most of the directions in Spanish now. He had tried to ask to go to the bathroom once, apparently he said it wrong though, and couldn't end up going. It still baffled Jonah how _necesito usar del baño (I need to use of the bathroom)_ , was incorrect. Even with a sympathetic _por favor (please)_ , she had told him _no no (no)_. Jonah eventually ended up telling her _no lo se (I don't know)_ , when she questioned him on what it was. She ended up telling him that he was going to have to redo the class if he did not study outside of school, and improve that way he can catch back up with the rest of his class.

Spanish just seemed so hard for Jonah, it was like he was trying to learn a whole new language. "¿Quién es tu amigo o amiga?" (Who is your friend?) the teacher asked him while he sat at his desk.

"Cyrus," Jonah simply told her.

Apparently that was the wrong way to answer somehow. Jonah hated it, she asked who his friend was, and he told her Cyrus who is his friend. "Mi amigo es Cyrus," (My friend is Cyrus) she said moving onto the next person. Each morning she went down the rows asking each student a question, and grading them on their verbal response. That portion of his grade always made him suffer, it wasn't like the assignments he could go home and google, only to find that they are somehow wrong.

When the class was dismissed Jonah was so relieved he could get on with his day to other classes that he actually knew how to do. Cyrus had went down the hallway to meet up with TJ who didn't look too well. He had dark circles under his eyes and a pained expression that spoke more than his mouth did. "TJ, are you sick?"

"I'm gonna be if I have to keep being friends with you," TJ harshly told him. TJ loved Cyrus, but he could not control what was coming out of his mouth. He was so done with everything.

"What? Why?" Cyrus asked. How could this have happened? He done nothing wrong, in fact he was helping by trying to hook Amber up with TJ.

"I can't stand being around you, after everything that's happened, it's unfair. If your truly my friend then come over to my house after school."

"It's not my fault that you feel this way," Cyrus told him. "I would come over any day, just not today I already invited Lucas over to my house."  
"See that's exactly what I'm talking about," TJ pointed out extending his arms in exasperation. Meanwhile Lucas saw the heated conversation going on between the boys near the end of the hall. He decided to go check it out. "I set you up with a guy, and now you don't have time for me. It's what all my friends do, they find themselves a boyfriend, or girlfriend and leave me in the dirt."

"I'm sorry TJ," Cyrus told him as Lucas got closer, and into earshot. "Can we please settle for another day? I still wanna be friends with you."

"Ha," TJ told him. "As if I'd wanna be friends with a little fag like you. I should've known you'd betray me like this." Cyrus' heart skipped a beat hearing the word _fag_ from what he thought was his friend. It only hurt worse and panged his heart having it said from TJ. That word was his one weakness and TJ knew, that and deliberately took advantage of it. Lucas was in earshot when the word was spat, as he quickly jogged over to Cyrus, and hugged Cyrus from behind who realized who it was resulting in him turning around, and hugging him back.

Lucas now faced TJ while he comforted his boyfriend rubbing his hands up and down his back while TJ growled at him. Cyrus held on tightly with one arm going around his shoulders, and the other swooping down holding his side, while he rested the side of his head on Lucas'. The black haired teen told TJ, "you've changed. This isn't the TJ that I used to know. You should be ashamed of yourself. He trusted you enough to expose his vulnerabilities, and for you to say something like that… mnm, it makes me so mad."

TJ switched from being extremely frustrated to feeling awful about himself for hurting Cyrus, that was not his intention, he didn't even know what his intentions were anymore. "Listen, I never meant to use that word, it just kinda slipped out," TJ started to explain, but was cut off by Lucas.

"It should've never been floating around in your mind to begin with." Lucas then pushed off of Cyrus releasing him to where he could now see his bubbly face. "Are you good?"

"Soy no puedo estar más contento cuándo soy con tú, mi novio," (I'm not able to be happier when I'm with you, my boyfriend) Cyrus told him after just getting out of Spanish class.

"Amo tú," (I love you) Lucas sweetly told Cyrus as TJ stormed past the two of them.

"Te amo," (I love you too) Cyrus returned back finally releasing Lucas so they could get to class. When they started to walk again there was one girl who had been watching them, and she called out to them as they passed.

"Slay queens!"

Cyrus and Lucas just rolled their eyes at her before continuing on. Today was going to be a big day. Cyrus planned on coming out to his parents. After his grandma had passed it made him realize that it was about time that he told them. No longer would he have to keep this side of him secret. His aunt would no longer urge him to get a girlfriend once she knows that he has a boyfriend. Cyrus' parents are therapists so they are bound to be supportive, and loving and carrying of him like they have been prior to telling them.

When lunch had rolled around Cyrus had to get to the bottom of the whole Amber mystery. Unfortunately Jonah was sitting a different table than them, he was sitting at a table with Marty, and some other students that Cyrus did not know. "Jonah, may I have a word with you?" Cyrus asked him.

"Yeah," Jonah said getting up from the table to be pulled off to the side.

Cyrus got right down to business, "okay no more games Jonah, explain to me this whole Amber situation. I don't get why or how Natalie could just force you guys to kiss."  
"She thinks that we are dating, because we pretended like we are," Jonah told him.

"Why would you do that?" Cyrus asked him. "TJ got hurt being rejected by Amber who claimed to be dating you. Now all this time you are telling me that he could have went out with her?"

"No, he would never have a chance with her," Jonah told him.  
"Why not?" Cyrus asked. "And furthermore why are you pretending to date someone?"

"Marty and me don't want people knowing that we are dating, do you know how much hate we could receive if they did know?" Also Amber is dating someone at the moment."

"Jonah no one gives a flip if you are dating a guy, it's 2019 for crying out loud, have you seen me and Lucas, we don't hide anything in fact I'm coming out to my family tonight," Cyrus proudly told him.

"It's different with me and Marty though," Jonah told him. "I still notice some hate towards gay people, and I don't want any of that directed at me."  
"Look Jonah I got called a fag today, yes there will be some douches that are mean, but you shouldn't let that stop you from expressing your love like everyone else."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jonah told Cyrus.

"Just so you know I'm not trying to force you to come out, I'm just saying that you have friends that love and support you. When you do you'll see it's safe, and you've been worrying over nothing."

With that said they parted ways, and Cyrus went back to sit with Buffy, and Andi. "Did you guys know that Amber is dating someone who isn't Jonah?" Cyrus asked them upon arrival back at the table.

"No, who is it?" Buffy asked as Andi stared bashfully down at her lap.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you two," Cyrus confessed. "So get this Amber was pretending to date Jonah, I just can't figure out why she would do that."

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," Andi told her friends before scurrying off to the restroom, where she would not have to risk them investigating her about Amber. Not only did she not want to tell them, Amber would get upset if she spilled her secret along with her own. She didn't wanna do that to her girlfriend, ever.

* * *

School was over, and so was Lucas at Cyrus' house. The two were in the kitchen baking a cake in a round cake pan. It was nothing extravagant, just a plain vanilla cake with white icing. Cyrus' stepmom wondered why in the world he had wanted to make a cake so badly. In the end she allowed them to do it, while she sat back and relaxed hoping that they didn't make a big mess.

"I'm so nervous," Cyrus had told Lucas quietly while the cake was sitting to cool.

"Don't be, I mean who could get upset when there is cake present?"

Cyrus cracked a smile, and lightly chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You give me strength."

"Awh Cyrus, can you stop it with all the sweet talk, it's going to be the death of me, I don't deserve all of this that you are saying."  
"Oh yes you do, now hushup, not another word, help me coat this thing with frosting." Cyrus handed him a butter knife which he scooped out frosting with, and smeared around the sides of he cake scrapping it across ever so delicately. Meanwhile Cyrus was trying to smooth out a big glob that he had just plopped onto the top of the cake. Lucas had to help him out after he finished the side of the cake.

"Hopefully you are a better icer than you are a froster," Lucas told him grabbing the icing that they would be using for decoration.

"Oh please, I'm a expert cake decorator," Cyrus told him grabbing the red icing tube, and putting a wavy line around the diameter of the circular no longer pure white cake.

"Looks messy now," Lucas said looking at the one color on top of the white that stood out too much.

"Just wait," Cyrus told him taking another color and repeating the same process. In the end there was a mix of colorful lines randomly overlapping around the border of the cake, which actually ended up looking really nice.

"Now how do we want to do the words?" Cyrus asked. "Also what words are we putting on it exactly."

Lucas put a hand on his chin pretending to think before leaning in, and whispering into Cyrus' ear. "A simple _I'm gay_ with a smiley face would do nicely, and we can do each of the letters a different color of the pride flag with the apostrophe and smiley face counting as one letter each that way we get all seven of them in order." Before the two started putting words onto the cake they scanned the area to make sure that no one would come check in on them with it not finished. That would be rather bad if his dad Norman came in to seem the decorating a cake that said the word, _gay_ and nothing else. Also that wouldn't be a very fun situation to explain.

When they were finished Cyrus wiped off his fingers with a paper towel, and snapped a photo of the cake that he would later share with his friends. "Wow, I can't believe we are really doing this," Cyrus said.

"Geez Cyrus stop making a big deal out of it, they'll love it, and probably share a quick laugh."

Just in the nick of time Cyrus' step mother yelled into the kitchen, "hey, how's the cake baking going on in there?"

"Great, actually we just finished up, wanna come see it?" Cyrus called back repositioning the cake onto the kitchen island where the words faced the entrance into the living room while him, and Lucas stood on the other side behind their work waiting anxiously.

"Yeah, let's see if you baking exceeds your mama's skills," she said getting up. "Norman get in here, cake's done." Together the two walked in seeing the boy's grinning faces who were standing so close together before they noticed the cake that was in front of the, with the rainbow words, _I'm gay :)_.

Cyrus' step mom's mouth fell open as she covered it with her hand, and looked up at Cyrus teary eyed. Cyrus didn't let his smile falter as he just nodded his head confirming it. Norman read the label on the cake a few more times before chuckling to himself, "cute, where'd you guys get the idea?"

"Definitely not off of pinterest," Lucas had told him.

"So are you two dating?" the woman asked trying to take it all in.

"Uh huh," Cyrus said prior to turning over to his boyfriend that was right about this not being a big deal.

"Cyrus hunny, a word?" she asked motioning him to follow her.  
"Uh, okay, be right back," he said getting separated from his boyfriend. Cyrus left the room with her.

"Mind if I take a photo, I wanna remember this day, and be able to show patients what my son did with his boyfriend?" Norman asked him.

"No, go right ahead," Lucas told him.

After the photo was taken Norman sat down facing the boy who didn't really know what he was supposed to say to his boyfriend's dad. "Just between you, and me I never thought he was going to come out. Thank you for helping him."

"No problem, just how did you know?"  
"Ah, I knew you would ask that," Norman said laughing to himself. "Let's see here, at dinner he used to always talk about his friend _Jonah_ , and no one else. The way that his face lit up everytime he said the word _Jonah_ , it was very clear he had a crush on him. Plus I've seen his recommended videos on youtube, nearly every video is some gay idol, or coming out video. I could have sworn one of them was this same cake idea. Anyways just don't tell him that I already knew, some kids feel like it's a invasion of privacy for their parent to know, but what they don't realize is that we're their parents, and we know a lot more than they think."

"Woah that's scary to think about, not that I got anything bad to hide. I won't tell him what you said, but do you think that my parents already know?"

"Possibly, I don't know your parents, but it seems they raised you very well, so I'm assuming that with their hard work they at the very least have their suspicions."

Meanwhile Cyrus was drug into his parents bedroom where she closed the door letting tears fall from her eyes, as she pulled Cyrus into a hug. "I thought this was supposed to be the other way around, with me crying, not you," Cyrus bluntly said.

She sniffled before holding him at shoulder length apart looking at her brave son. "I'm just so worried, there are so many kids each year that take their own lives because of the bullying that they recieve for,"

"Being gay, yeah I know," Cyrus told her. "It's not like that here, I have friends that love, and support me, and on top of that the best family ever. You have nothing to worry about, and if something did happen, you know I would come and talk to one of you."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that, now why can't I stop crying?" she asked laughing dryly.

"I don't know mom," Cyrus said grabbing for the door handle.

"Wait," she said halting Cyrus. "I want you to know that I am proud of how brave you have become, it's not a easy thing going through what you have to."

"Oh I don't deserve all that, you guys make it easy for me to come out, and hey maybe in the future no kids won't have to, and people will just love people."

 **End Of Chapter 8**

Now that ladies, and gentlemen is _the cake that takes the cake_! Jeez I feel like I really wasted this entire day, maybe tomorrow will be a lot better. I feel like Cyrus had some very solid lines in here *pat's self on back*. Well forstlasten11 it's time for a checkup, how is the story doing? I can't help, but feel I'm letting you down, because this chapter was not focused on Jarty like it should have been. I guess I was just so hyped from that new episode that I had to make this chapter the way that it was. Also please help me, anyone, how should the next few chapters go, and what should happen? I don't need a ending for the story though, that has already been figured out.

 _ **~Banana**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Below The Radar**

Why did I ever get started with writing? I have no stories to tell. My sole purpose for writing Andi Mack fanfiction has been gone for months, so why haven't I stopped? My apologies for the disgraceful use of broken Spanish in the last chapter. I'll just never do it again to avoid further conflicts.

Chapter 9 - Please

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _TJ called Cyrus a_ fag _out of some long kempt internal frustrations. Lucas came along, and TJ left before saying more things he would regret. Jonah remains beating around the bush when questioned about Amber and him. Lucas came to Cyrus' house and helped him come out to his parents. His mom was worried about bullies, and the dad was thankful that Cyrus told them._

 _ **~•~**_

At school Marty sat at his desk barely listening to his history teacher as he drew little doodles in his notebook that he was supposed to be taking notes in. Marty smiled to himself as he grinned down at the corner of his page which had a heart with _J+M_ inscribed in it. He then proceeded to go into larger scale stuff, as he fantasized about all the things he wished he could do with Jonah at school. First it was a doodle of little cartoon people holding hands that looked like him, and Jonah. The person that was meant to him didn't turn out to good, but then again he took a lot more time and added a lot more detail into drawing Jonah than he did himself.

Occasionally Marty looked at the students beside him to make sure that they were not watching what he was doing. Luckily everytime when he checked they were busy writing their notes like he should have been doing. Instead he got in one more doodle before the class was over with. It was one of Jonah in a tuxedo holding some flowers. Man did he look good, now only if that is what their future looked like.

Throughout the day Marty found himself checking back on the page of his history notebook with the doodles. There at school he would see all these couples holding hands in reality, while all that he had was his own fantasies drawn out in the notebook. He wished it would jump off the page and be real. He wished that Jonah would take the time to come and hold his hand while walking hm to class like all the other guys done for their girlfriends. Sadly that was not the case, but with Jonah's agreement to start slowly, maybe that would soon become a reality for them.

* * *

Bex watched from the sofa wrapped up in a blanket as Andi opened up the front door, and walked in tossing her school bag aside to the wall, and then closing the door. "Hey Andi, come take a seat, we haven't talked in awhile," Bex told her.

Andi looked confused, before she changed her walking path, and made her way over to the end of the sofa where Bex moved her feet, and sat up facing her daughter. "Sorry that we haven't talked much lately, I've just been… I don't know, out of things to say?"

"Andi you're fine, just I miss our talks. You used to come home everyday, and we would talk about boys," Bex said. "My favorite was when I would bring up Jonah, and you would act all flustered, and pretend that you didn't want to talk about him. Speaking of which how has he been doing?"

"Oh Beck?" Bowie asked walking in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn that he handed to Bex before taking a seat on the chair beside the sofa. "He's the one I scared when you two went out on a date, ah being a dad is the best." While Andi's parents talked about Jonah, her mind was going a million thoughts per second. How could she tell them that her ex boyfriend, is now dating a guy, and her a girl? Was it even in her right to tell either one of them about Jonah?

"Uh, Jonah let's see," Andi began. "He's doing alright I suppose. And dad please don't do that again to _anyone_ I'm seeing. I don't want you scaring off my date."

"Well now that you're single again, got any new crushes you'd like to talk about?" Bex asked. "Found a Jonah two point O, yet?"

"Not exactly," Andi began coming clean. "I'm not single at the moment."

"Seriously Andi, when were you going to tell us?" Bowie exclaimed.

"I was thinking maybe now was a good time," Andi stated.

"What's his name?" Bex asked.  
"Actually it's _what's her name_ ," Andi corrected her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what's her name?" Bex asked, before looking at Bowie's facial expression to see how he felt about his daughter dating a girl.

"That, I'm not going to tell you," Andi said politely.

" _Please_ , Andi?" Bowie begged. "Or do I have to drive you back to school, and come in afterwards to meet them like I done with Jonah?"

Andi smirked, and held back a laugh. "What?" Bex asked. "Is there something we don't know?"  
"Well for starters, there name," Andi said giggling.

"Andi I don't find this funny, who is she?"

"Someone who Bowie's plan would not work on," Andi deadpanned.

"That's not telling us much. If you spill the beans, I'll order pizza tonight."  
"Nah, I think I'll be taking my leave, to my room now if that's okay."

"No, Andi that's not okay," Bowie voiced. "I'm starting to get an idea of who this girl is, and if it's who I think it is, you are going to be in big trouble. Now get back here, and tell us the truth."

"See mom this is why I didn't want to say," Andi pointed out while holding her arms out towards Bowie. "It's only going to cause more drama, which we do not need, can I just _please_ go to my room?" Andi begged.

"Yes," Bex answered not wanting to be a mother who Andi hated. She already had Celia who she grew up hating, and that was not what she wanted to happen with Andi.

"But," Bowie began to be cut off by Bex.

"Nope, take this popcorn, while I go after her," Bex told Bowie getting up, taking off the blanket and passing the popcorn.

"You're really pretty when you get authoritative," Bowie said as she walked past him.

"Yeah, yeah," Bex said going to Andi's room, to open the door and walk in without permission. She closed the door as Andi objected, and she sat on the bed. "Listen Andi, you can date whoever you want, just _please_ tell me. Bowie doesn't have to know anything, it can be our little secret."

Andi turned to face her mother, with slight tears forming at her eyes, "how would you feel if it was the person who left me on ferris wheel?"

"Amber?" Bex asked in disbelief. Andi nodded her head yes solemnly. "Okay wow, I was not expecting that. Now I know I said I wouldn't, but I'm going to have to tell your father."

"What no, you can't?!" Andi cried out. " _Please_ , don't," she whined.

"No, Andi I'm sorry, but you're in a potentially dangerous situation."

"Fine, I'm never going to tell you guys anything again," Andi stated firmly crossing her arms.

"Andi don't be like that, this is for your own good," Bex said before exiting the room to find Bowie standing outside the door trying to listen in on what they were saying. "Bowie what are you doing?" Bex said. "Oh my gosh, get back in the living room."

"Yes, ma'am," Bowie teased. Once they got back in the living room they had their talk with one another. "I don't think that we should allow her to be dating Amber, one she's too old for her, and two that girl is pure trouble."

"No, Bowie I think that Andi is changing her, and making her better."

"No, it's the other way around Amber is turning Andi rotten. Did you not see that party that she was at last week?" Bowie asked.

"Okay okay, we clearly don't see eye to eye on this, but it would be cruel to forbid her from seeing her, she can't date whoever she pleases," Bex stated.

"Bex I love you, but think about Andi's sake, and not just your relationship with her," Bowie started speaking. "Would you rather Andi like you, and get hurt with Amber, or have her hate you at the moment, and not get hurt with Amber again?"

"She is a smart girl, she won't get hurt again," Bex answered.

"Fine, we both don't need to agree on this, I'm not letting my daughter see her," Bowie said rather aggressively.

"She's my daughter too, and she's allowed to see her!" Bex exclaimed with a loud voice making Andi hear her from her bedroom.

* * *

TJ had felt so bad about what he had called Cyrus. He already hated himself enough, for being such a loser that nobody wants to date. To try to make amends with his friend, TJ invited Cyrus to the one place that he knew he couldn't say no to. The swing sets at the park. When school was over TJ was the first one to arrive there, to find that the park was like a ghost town. Not a single person in sight. Except for one boy walking along towards him, Cyrus.

TJ didn't have the heart to greet him as he took a seat on a swing one seat away from TJ. Just seeing Cyrus made TJ's guilt rise up, and he had no clue where to start. "Thanks for coming," TJ began. "Now I don't expect you to forgive me right away for what I called you the other day. I just hope that you know I didn't mean it."  
"Then why did you say it?" Cyrus asked in such a fragile voice, it sounded so weak that the teen might fall apart into shattered glass at any wrong answer.

"I don't know, I was mad at life, mad at myself. I didn't have much sleep, I wasn't thinking straight. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" TJ asked with hopeful eyes.

"That's understandable, but still what you said was really messed up, and coming from you it hurt a million times worse," Cyrus said. "I'm scared that's how you really feel about me, deep down, just some worthless little fa-"

"Stop!" TJ yelled scaring Cyrus. "Don't ever say that word about yourself."

"But you did," Cyrus pointed out.

"Yes, I know we already went over this, no need to rub it in, I already feel bad enough, if anything I'm the faggot here," TJ admitted before Cyrus could even think to stop TJ from using that word.

"TJ, don't," Cyrus started to say, before he realized that TJ's head was down, and he was crying softly to himself.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," TJ said standing up to leave. Cyrus got up, and dashed over to his hurting friend, grabbing his wrist trying to keep him in place. "Cyrus, _please_ , just let me go," TJ said weakly. Meanwhile Lucas was taking a stroll through the park to clear his head from some family troubles. That was when he had saw his boyfriend who was holding what looked like TJ's hand, and was now hugging him.

"Cyrus let go of me," TJ said trying to push Cyrus off.

"No, TJ _please_ , just let me do this," Cyrus begged. "You don't deserve to feel like this, no one does. You'll find a girlfriend, trust me, I know how it feels to think that I'll never find someone. In fact you're lucky there are more straight girls than there are gay guys in this world." Cyrus felt TJ start hugging him back. "In the meantime, you have me, a friend that loves, and cares for you."

"Cyrus, how did I get so lucky to have you as a friend, even with what I called you yesterday, you are here with me, comforting me."

"You made a mistake yesterday, and everyone does at some point. And I know that you're a really great person, who deserves love," Cyrus sweetly told him and then stopped hugging him, and took a step back to examine his friend to see if he was alright.

"Yo, what the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend!?" Lucas yelled as he stormed over in between TJ, and Cyrus.

"Woah, babe calm down," Cyrus said. "It's not what it looks like."  
"Oh yeah, than what the hell is it?" he asked impatiently tapping his foot on the ground staring down Cyrus. He turned around to face TJ when he heard him speak instead of Cyrus.

"It's your boyfriend, being the greatest friend in existence, and you should be ashamed of yourself for going off on him, and thinking that he would be doing something like cheating on you," TJ told him sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being overprotective," Lucas said turning to Cyrus, " _please_ , forgive me?"

"Yeah, just calm down next time, and remember that TJ is straight," Cyrus told him.

"Wow way to make me feel like the minority here," TJ said.

Lucas whispered to Cyrus, "it's partly his fault I forget sometimes, he is the straightest gay guy." Cyrus giggled while looking at TJ, who looked to be uncomfortable.

"Join, the gayness," Cyrus said, "group hug?" He then stood with his head tilted up, and his arms spread open.

Lucas and TJ both stared at each other, and asked simultaneously, "is he serious?"

Lucas then genuinely smiled at TJ, and TJ done the same before the joined Cyrus in a group hug.

"See now this is nice, having my boyfriend, and friend get along, like they used to," Cyrus announced.

* * *

While school was over for the day, Marty tried telling Jonah that he had homework to do which was writing history notes he should have done in class. Jonah kept insisting on coming over, and well Marty couldn't say no to his adorable dimpled smile, so eventually he gave in, landing him at his desk doing history notes while Jonah was there in his room with him. What Marty did not know was that Jonah had some explicit intentions as he locked the door shut.  
"So why did you not get the notes down in class?" Jonah asked walking up behind Marty whom was sitting in his chair.

"I was doing other stuff," Marty answered bashfully remembering his doodles.

"Like what?"

"These," Marty said turning his notebook open back a page to show Jonah the doodles.

"Is that us?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, it is, I wish we were like that in real life though," Marty admitted with a sigh as he flipped the page over and went back to writing his notes.

"I'm sorry, I think I know how I can make you feel better though."

"Is that so?" Marty questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jonah said dropped to his knees at the side of the chair and groping Marty's crotch through his black yoga pants.

"Not right now, I'm doing homework," Marty said swatting away Jonah's hand from his crotch.

"Oh come on, you can do both," Jonah pointed out. "And besides who turns down a blow job, come on _please_ ," Jonah begged placing his hand back on Marty's crotch feeling up his balls.

Marty smirked and said, "I mean if you really want to so badly, I guess go right ahead." Jonah then pushed Marty's chair back some so he could get under the desk, before he pulled Marty's chair back up to the desk. Now above the desk was Marty doing his notes, while Jonah was under the desk with Marty's crotch head level to him. Jonah took the time to rub, and tickle Marty's testicles while his dick grew hard. Marty found it strange having his junk played with while he was trying to do homework, nonetheless he let it happen.

Jonah smiled to himself as the dick in his shorts grew bigger, and bigger until it was hard leaving an outline of the rod in his shorts. Jonah then placed a hand on Marty's thigh, and slipped his hand up into the shorts to tap on the head of his cock through the underwear, providing Marty with pure torture. Jonah then used his other hand to lightly tug on his testicles pulling them though the layers of clothing.

"Oh, god _please_ ," Marty groaned.

" _Please_ , what?" the teen asked from under the desk.

"Just take it out already," Marty said. He then felt the front of his shorts, and underwear getting tugged down for his dick to spring up under the desk feeling the surrounding air on his now exposed penis.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

Well I'm pretty sure I had every character say the word *please* at least once during this. That was just for the title of this chapter, a similar theme to connect all of the storylines. I'm not even a little sorry for the smut tease at the end of the chapter. I just done a long smut chapter yesterday, and didn't feel like doing another. The next smut in this story will be sex between Jonah, and Marty, I just don't know which chapter that should be. Peeps help me out, Jarty sex in chapter 10 or chapter 11? (or maybe even later than that). By the way I suffered with some extreme writer's block today, so tomorrows update might not be so good. Jeez I'm so excited for the ending of _Metcalf's Cannibal Farm_!

 _ **~Banana**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Below The Radar**

Aye, was good my peeps, I'm not sure what to make happen this chapter, well besides something like sex. Love y'all though, even if most of you are shiznits, who don't leave reviews. Did I mention that I love Jyrus? I flippin' love Jyrus, and if I don't get some new Andi Mack smut soon I might die, like come on what happened to all the other peeps who used to post stories on here?

Chapter 10 - Unheard Of

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Cyrus got Lucas and TJ to make amends. Meanwhile Andi confessed she is dating Amber to her parents. Bowie doesn't want Andi to see Amber ever again, and Bex argues that she should be allowed to._

 _ **~•~**_

"Hey who's that shy girl that never talks to anyone?" TJ asked his buddy Cyrus pointing at a blonde girl. Cyrus started to laugh a little. "What?" TJ asked. The two slowed their walking pace down as they journeyed around the school.

"She's not shy, she's just deaf, and her name is Libby," Cyrus explained to TJ. "Gosh the things you say."

"God damn, the things you don't say," TJ said back grinning.

"Huh?" Cyrus asked confused.

"You never seem to say any cuss words," TJ told him. "I wanna hear the Cyrus Goodman cuss, come on do it, it's easy, fuck shit bitch lick-a-titty."

"I don't think like a titty is a cuss word," Cyrus pointed out.

"Ugh Cyrus," TJ said groaning obnoxiously as he swung his head backwards. "I bet you are just a fountain of cuss words when you let Lucas stick it in." Cyrus almost tripped over his own leg at that commnet.

"TJ!" he shouted with his face turning beet red.

"I bet it's all _ahh Lucas, fuck me_ ," TJ said menacingly.

"Fucking quit," Cyrus shouted at him finally using a cuss word. "Damn you're a douche."

"But you love me," TJ added.

"No," Cyrus corrected. "I love my boyfriend, I just tolerate you, and for the record we've never had sex."

"Well I bet now you're thinking about it," TJ said. "Eh," he added pushing on his shoulder lightly as they walked.

Cyrus' eyes darted left to right, "what no, I have school to focus on, I don't got time to be thinking about that."

"Phft," TJ snorted. "I bet you're thinking about him bending you over in class, and giving it to you right there."

"TJ?" Cyrus asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you understand what boundaries are?" Cyrus asked talking down to him. "There are just some things you shouldn't say, and one of them is talking to your gay friend about anal. What Lucas and I do is none of your business," Cyrus stated very firmly.

"So you are a bottom?" TJ asked, earning a arm punch.

"I'm not answering that question without a lawyer present," Cyrus told him. They were nearing the corner of the school, and TJ stopped Cyrus, and got him to lean against the wall with him to continue chatting.

"Oh come on, Cyrus please," TJ begged. "I'll tell you what I fantasy about, I'm just really curious about what you're into."

"Do you have this conversation with all your friends?" Cyrus asked him.

"Yeah, you should hear Reed go on about all the wacky places he has gotten a chick to blow him. You know the big stall in the upstairs bathroom by the foreign language classes?"

"Okay, I get it, well I'm not talking until you do first," Cyrus told him.

"Mine's not that interesting, I'm a simple guy who wants simple things." Cyrus raised a skeptical eyebrow at TJ. "Basically I just wanna have sex outside, at a beach."

Cyrus' face went flushed from having so much sex talk. He has never had any conversations with his friends like this before. "Oh wow, um, I don't really know what I want," Cyrus tried to tell him.

"Yes you do, ooh wait, do you have a _daddy_ kink or something?" TJ teased him.

"No," Cyrus told him. "I do keep having this one fantasy of shower sex though."

"Go on," TJ encouraged. "Who's on top?"

"... They are," Cyrus said finding himself to wince when he said it.

"See I don't get why that was so hard to get you to say," TJ told him.

"Because it's not normal."

"Cyrus, knowing 426 facts about dinosaurs isn't normal, if anything you wanting to have sex is the most normal thing about you," TJ told him showing some teeth.

"I suppose that's true, anyways why were you asking about Libby? Do you like her?" Cyrus asked.

"How would you feel if I done that with every guy you mention, _do you like him?_ " TJ mocked. "Okay nevermind, I'm not sure I still kinda like Amber, but do you think me seeing someone else will help me get over her? I don't get it, it's like she broke up with me, without ever even going out with me."

"Yeah I hear you, and it might help you get over Amber, that is if you want to get over her?"

TJ looked into Cyrus' eyes solemnly. "I do, I'm tired of chasing what I can't have, I wanna be done with her for good."

"Well there are some things you should know about Libby," Cyrus told him. "She's not like Amber, she is super nice, and does lots of art stuff like crafts."

"Aye don't trash talk Amber like that, she's nice too, and probably equally good at art," TJ quipped.

"Mhm, and you say you don't wanna like her anymore."

"It's not that, it's just I can't like her. Like I literally can't, and it's unfair."

"Okay okay," Cyrus told him picking up on how physical upset TJ was getting. "Just stop playing with your little willy thinking about her," Cyrus said smirking.

"Ew Cyrus, don't talk about sexual stuff like that, what's wrong with you," TJ said jokingly.

"Fuck it, I'm done, bye," Cyrus said walking away. "I gotta go see Lucas before school starts." As Cyrus left TJ turned his attention to the girl who sat under the willow tree with the branches swaying ever so delicately. _Libby_ , he thoughts, _I like that name_.

* * *

"We have to make this quick before my mom gets home," Jonah told Marty as he climbed into the bed wearing nothing, but his boxers.

"Did you get lube that won't break the condom?" Marty asked, as he finished stepping out of his pants, leaving him in his underwear as he got under the covers next to Jonah.

They both laid on their sides with their heads on the pillows, while their bare legs overlapped each others, while they smiled. "Uh, huh, the question is who wants to be the one wearing it?"

"That is a good question," Marty commented. "Let's say our answers on the count of three, one, two, three."

One the count of three they both said the same exact answer, "me."

"Wait what?" Jonah said. "You mean you wanna top me?"

"And you wanna top me?" Marty asked in equal shock.

"Here it's a pack of three, we can do both," Jonah told him grinning.

"Well who's going first as top?" Marty asked. "I think I should."

"Wow, bet you can already guess my answer," Jonah told him.

"You wanna top first too?" Jonah just nodded his head yes. "Hmm, I guess I'll let you top first," Marty told him.

"Sweet, I've been wanting this for a long time," Jonah told him with excitement stirring in his pants.

"I know, me too," Marty told him. "So, can we just casually lay here, and gently fuck?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jonah told him. "Now why don't you slip these bad boys off," Jonah suggested as he ran his hand down Marty's side, and to his hip that was covered by underwear.

Meanwhile Amber had to talk with Jonah. It was the situation with Andi and her parents, and what they should do now for their secret dating. Andi was tagging along, with Amber, but they had to make it quick, so Andi could get home at her usual time. Since neither Marty nor Jonah was answering their phone, they had decided to pay Jonah a visit at his house. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Andi asked as they found out the front door was locked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Amber told her as she led Andi around back. "The back door doesn't lock, and Jonah did tell me to come over any time."

"What if he's busy?" Andi asked.

"Doing what, jackin' off on the couch? I ain't afraid of no dick," Amber told her. "Besides this is more important, he can stop being a horny teenage boy for a minutes to talk about what we're going to do."

Amber led Andi back into Jonah's bedroom swinging the door open to see two frightened guys kissing in bed. They could see their shoulders, "what're you doing?" Andi asked.

"Just kissing," Marty told them.

"Mhm," Amber said looking down at them being able to see their bare shoulders, "then where are your shirts?"

"It got hot, so we took them off," Jonah said making up an excuse. Andi then noticed something on the ground, and pointed down at it after nudging Amber. She looked down and saw their clothing, including their underwear.

"And what about the rest of your clothes, why are they on the ground?" Amber asked.

"We told you it got hot," Jonah said.

"Then why do you have a blanket on?" Amber interrogated, while Andi whispered to Amber to knock it off, and they were clearly doing something.

"Can you just, go we were in the middle of something, and my mom is going to be home soon," Jonah told the two girls.

"But this is important," Andi whined.

"Andi, we're literally naked, just please go away now's not a good time," Jonah told them. "Whatever it is, can wait."

"Ugh, boys," Andi groaned.

"Eck, girls," Marty groaned back rather sassy like.

"Better hope your mom doesn't catch you in the act with your boyfriend," Amber said winking before the two left the room.

"Fuck, that was embarrassing," Marty said.

"Why, they didn't see anything?" Jonah asked.

"Doesn't matter, they're gone now," Marty said.

Jonah moved back over halfway onto Marty, "and so is my boner."

"Yeah, I can feel that," Marty said. "Just get the lube," Jonah done as he was informed, and rolled over fetching the lube, that he applied onto a finger. He then waited for Marty to get situated, and laying on his side, hiking up one leg, before he ran his finger down Marty's ass crack arriving at his hole, and pushing in.

"Ooh, that's cold," Marty shivered, wiggling his ass a tiny bit.

"Damn, you feel weird," Jonah said as he fingered the boy, feeling around his insides with his one finger. "So how long do I do this for?" Jonah asked.

"Did you not read the guide I sent you a link to?" Marty asked annoyed.

"I read parts of it," Jonah said. "Sorry I got distracted, and ended up watching porn, and then going to sleep."

"Of course," Marty said, "ow." Marty winced in pain as Jonah tried shoving a second finger into his ass. "A little longer would have been nice before doing that," Marty told him.

Marty then focused on what he read from a guide. He breathed in easy, and tried to relax his body. He found his hand naturally wrapping around his soft penis, to jerk off to keep himself occupied. Meanwhile Jonah awkwardly moved his fingers around, and in and out without really knowing if he was doing a good job or not. "Does this at least feel good?" Jonah questioned.

"Mm, yeah," Marty slowly let the word roll off his tongue. "I can't imagine what you're going to feel like inside of me."

Jonah teased his two fingers around trying to spread them apart to make a scissor symbols with his hand, but the rosebud was too tight to allow him to do that. "Damn, how am I ever going to fit my dick in this tiny thing," Jonah said blindly playing with Marty's ass under the covers.

"I don't know, just try sliding it in," Marty said then feeling the fingers leave his ass hole. "Woah, not right now," Marty said quickly. Jonah then went back to massaging his ass with one hand while fingering his hole with the other. It did actually feel really nice, and warm, and he was thrilled that he was finally going to be able to use it.

Marty braced himself as Jonah transitioned from two fingers to three fingers by pulling out his two and extending a third, and reentering with the added girth. "Oh, shit," Marty lightly moaned. For him it felt like he was already getting filled up, and the sensation was great. In fact he needed more, "uhn Jonah."

"Yeah babe?" Jonah leaned his head down further whispering while he laid on his side with his hand down low pleasuring Marty, while his dick sprung up.

"Put that condom on," Marty said feeling good, and ready. Jonah removed his fingers and Marty's ass felt lonely, but he kept in mind what was about to happen. Jonah opened up a condom, and pinched the tip as he put the ring around his head, rolling it down over his length. Then adding on some lube, it didn't even feel like his own dick, anymore.

That feeling was completely changed when he felt the pressure of Marty's virgin hole pushing around the head of his cock. "Oh fuck you feel as hard as rock," Marty said closing his eyes, and gritting his teeth in pain. Jonah just kept at it while holding onto the boy's bare back, as he thrusted his crotch up feeling ever tenth of a inch entering into Marty's body. For Marty it just felt endless like Jonah's cock was never going to stop feeding into him. HIs entire ass had now felt still, and hard, as the erect length penetrated between his cheeks.

Jonah breathed easy, as he got about half of his cock in. "Doing good," Jonah said as he kept pushing in. Marty swore that Jonah's dick got even girthier as it went in further stretching out his hole with a burning sensation.

"How much more?" Marty asked quickly, before going back to gritting his teeth, and holding onto his dick which stayed semi hard.

"A few more inches," Jonah told him, making Marty feel like he was going to die from the added inches. How in the world was it that these six inches felt double that length, and hurt like hell. He was unsure of why anyone would ever want this. When the base of Jonah's cock made it in, he held still feeling great that he was completely inside of his boyfriend. He was feeling closer to him now more than ever both physically and emotionally.

"Jesus fucking christ this hurts," Marty complained. Jonah eased out some relieving a great deal of tension.

"I'm sorry babe, what can I do make it feel better?" Jonah asked.

"Go slowly," Marty told him, as Jonah pulled out, and pushed in ever so slowly. The speed was so slow and Marty was tight it was pure torture on his cock as every inch of it was being squeezed making him throb with pleasure. Jonah could lay there all day slowly fucking Maty till he came.

After about one minute Marty started to feel how so many others say it is enjoyable. Most of the pain subsided, and he began to enjoy it like a lot as his cock grew hard, making him remember that he was holding it in his hand. Ignoring his cock he held onto a pillow, while he hiked up his leg even higher spreading his cheeks apart even more for Jonah to go deeper as he let his hips do their own thing.

"Mmn, maa-ore," Marty moaned in bits and pieces as Jonah went at a steady pace. This is what sex was like. Jonah didn't even mind the condom around his dick. The feeling of Marty's ass was too powerful of a pleasure for him to mind the condom. The sensations he was getting blew jerking off out of the water. This was at least a thousand times better.

The best part was Marty's dick was hard and rubbing against the bedsheets while arched his back taking it like a champ. Jonah just knew that once he came it would be his turn to experience the same thing. Jonah wasn't very concerned about time anymore because of how great it felt. There wasn't anyway this would take as long as good masterbation session.

"Mm, I could fuck you all day," Jonah said feeling his testicles hit from thrusting in balls deep, right up his ass. Marty bit back his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Jonah did a number on his ass. Oh dear god did the track star end up loving this. Minutes later from their softcore fucking Jonah was finding himself on edge as his cock went stiff as a poll, and his testicles heated up. Jonah stayed with his cock mostly inside as he jackhammered in Marty going at an incredible speed, with barely pulling out any.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Marty moaned sounding like someone had placed a heavy vibrator on his neck as Jonah reached his limit, and his cock exploded with cum, filling the tip of the condom. When Jonah pulled out, and took the condom off his dick felt all ooey and gooey. After all it just got done with hard work. Jonah moved over, to throw the condom in the trash, and fetch another one for Marty, along with the lube.

"I fucking love you," Jonah told Marty as he kissed him with condom in one hand, and lube in the other.

Marty took both, and responded, "now spread them cheeks, and lemme show you how much I fucking love yah." Jonah laid more of on his back than on his side as he hiked up a leg bringing his knee up against his elbow as he hugged a pillow for dear life. "Now the goal here is to relax as much as possible," Marty told him.  
"Babe I just came, I'm super relaxed now because of it," Jonah explained to him while Marty prepared Jonah's ass. Feeling around the malleable ass cheeks finding the hole before taking his lubed finger, and shoving it in. "Ah!" Jonah exclaimed, "that is cold."

Marty just smirked, and laughed to himself, as he felt up around in Jonah's anus. Mart went straight away to work under the covers by swirling his finger around making sure to open up Jonah as much as possible before daring to add a second finger. By the second finger Jonah was in so much pleasure that his dick perked back up again, but he paid no attention to it.

Marty still had his erection from getting fucked, and it did not feel like it was going to go away until he had his sexual release, which he was going to obtain from fucking Jonah. With a second finger now inside Jonah was begging for more and arching his back sticking up ass up higher, towards Marty like a little slut. Marty enjoyed it, and didn't even add a third finger. He was going straight to his cock. Jonah heard the condom opening after Marty took his fingers out, and he gripped the pillow extra hard prepared for the pain that Marty complained about.

Jonah let his instincts take over and when the hard tip pressed against his hole he closed his eyes, and tried to keep from clenching as hard as he could despite his body naturally wanting to do that. It was like a fight against himself he had to endure just to get fucked, as Marty was learning what it felt like with his hard penis inside of someone. Meanwhile Jonah was experiencing the opposite feeling.

"Can you just slam right in, so i can get this pain over with?" Jonah asked.

"Whatever you say," Marty said quickly letting his lubed up cock penetrate into the rest of Jonah getting balls deep inside of him. Jonah grunted when Marty got in all the way, and his body went stiff as he laid perfectly still. "You okay?" Marty asked scared he just hurt Jonah.

Gritting his teeth together he sharply inhaled, "yeah, doing fine," Jonah said trying to be a man despite wanting to scream out _holy fuck this hurts like hell!_ Marty remembered what Jonah had done for him, and he started to do the same. Slowly in and out his cock went.

Jonah's own member was confused to be hard or soft. The pain was making him soft, but having it smooshed against the bed was making it hard. It didn't take that long before Jonah was able to feel the pleasure, and Marty was able to fuck as he pleased on Jonah's ass. Marty even took some dominant initiative, and forced Jonah's hiked up leg even higher having his ball-sack now show from behind being between his thighs.

Marty used his other hand, held onto the top side of Jonah's ass keeping it in place as the bed gentle got rocked as he fucked him. After some odd minutes the track star felt himself getting ready to explode with cum. Jonah was also ready for Marty to finish so their wouldn't be a risk of his mom catching the two. First off she doesn't know he's gay, and secondly she doesn't know he's already having sex. "I'm gonna cum," Marty warned Jonah.

"Mm, yeah, cum in me," Jonah moaned making Marty nut right then and there, he kept thrusting in and out, but with each one he went slower, and slower until he reached a stop as the last strand of cum exited his cock, and went into the condom to be caught. Jonah then felt the penis leaving his hole, as he could finally put his legs back to normal.

"I don't wanna get up, but we have to," Jonah whined as Marty tied off the end of the condom.

"I know, but we need to get cleaned up, and put our clothes back on," Marty told him kissing his forehead, and moving off the covers letting Jonah see his no longer virgin body.

 **End Of Chapter 10**

Yay! Short smut. Sorry, I'm like brain dead. I like really, seriously don't like doing fanfic anymore. My spirit has just been killed. I don't know, I'm sick of writing smut, I want someone else to do it for me. Please someone, anyone make some gosh darn Andi Mack smut?

 _ **~Banana**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Below The Radar**

Yeppers, I am behind schedule...like a lot. Only 9 more episodes of Andi Mack remain. Once the show concludes y'all will probably never see another story from me again. I'll finally be done, because I'm just here because I love the show.

Chapter 11 - Friends Won't Judge You

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _TJ has taken a interest in Libby, while TJ forces out some of Cyrus' sexual desires. Later on Jonah & Marty had sex for the first time, only to be interrupted by Andi & Amber for a bit when they interrupted to talk about something important. Bex remains approving of Andi dating Amber, but Bowie still is set on not letting them be together, not because Amber is a girl, but because of his daughter's history with the girl._

 _ **~•~**_

Andi was sick of Bowie casually reminding her of all the bad things that Amber has done to her. Anytime she tried to explain to Bowie that Amber is a good person, he never seemed to listen, and he would repeatedly bring up the same arguments one time after the other. "Amber has changed," Andi tried telling Bowie once again.

Andi was prepared for Bowie to say again the bad things Amber had done, but he didn't. Instead he told her, "no Andi she had not changed… you have." With those last two words the room fell silent, and Andi pouted before turning, and walking away from her dad. That was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard in her entire life. She has not changed, if anyone had changed besides Amber for the better it would be her dad for the worse.

Bex was at least trying to help out Andi by saying she could still go out, and see Amber, just that the two of them would keep it a secret from Bowie as a way of ensuring that he would not get upset. Bowie wanted to be involved in the parenting too, and if he ever found out that his daughter and his future wife have been lying to him this whole time there would be problems. Bex was already a master at keeping secrets, afterall she did impose as Andi's sister for many years, so keeping this one secret would not be this hard.

Andi was going to be the one to worry about spilling the beans here. She was not as experienced at keeping secrets as her mother was. Although she had been getting better at it by keeping her girlfriend secret from her peers at school, including her best friends Buffy and Cyrus. Growing up without a actual father made her crave to have one, and when she finally got one, she has been working her tail off trying to remain on his good side. It has been tearing her apart to see him how he is now. If she were to let out Bex and her's secret then Bowie would without a doubt be even more upset with her than he is now. She felt trapped in a lose lose situation, and there was no way of getting another way out, unless Bowie all of a sudden changed to be like Bex.

* * *

The hand holding in the library in the mornings between Lucas and Cyrus ceased to exist. Cyrus wanted to spend time with his friends that he felt he was neglecting by spending private time with his boyfriend. Lucas was fine with it. Now instead of holding hands in the library the two of them could be found outside at a table holding hands still with Andi and the gang.

Buffy sat next to Andi with a large smile on her face watching the two lovebirds setting across from them. It broke Buffy's tough heart to see Cyrus as hurt as he was when he came out to her, but now being able to see him with a boyfriend meant the world to her. Not only was Cyrus wanting to find someone, Buffy was wanting him to find someone too. She always had put her friend's happiness before her own. "Can you stop smiling at us?" Cyrus asked Buffy from across the table.

"Depends can you two stop making my heart melt by being so cute together?" Buffy asked back in response.

Cyrus went silent and his eyes darted around the outside area as heat rose to his cheeks. "Awe see what you did?" Lucas asked Buffy as he looked over at his flushed faced boyfriend. "Anyways I can do better, watch this," Lucas said as he leaned over from his spot to peck Cyrus' cheek.

The teen turned from a light pink to a deeper shade of red. "That's incredible," Buffy said snickering.

"Since when did Cyrus blush?" Andi asked.

"I don't know, he just started after Lucas came along into his life," Buffy told her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he might like me," Lucas said jokingly.

"I like it when you don't embarrass me like this," Cyrus told him rather matter of factly. After Cyrus finished speaking Jonah and Marty came over to the table for a surprise visit as they squeezed in finding a open spot to sit.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh nothing, just thought we could join in, you all look like you're having fun," Marty told them trying to avert his gaze from Buffy. Normally Jonah was off with Marty and his friends, but today Marty decided he would go with Jonah to his usual group of friends. Additionally that group included Andi who knew about their relationship along with Cyrus and possibly Lucas.

"Yeah we are, join us, by the way I'm Lucas."

"Nice to meet you I'm Jonah, and this is Marty," Jonah said lightly bushing when he introduced Marty who was sitting snugly against his side on the bench seat.

"Cool, are you two a couple?" Lucas asked out of pure curiosity.

"Lucas!" Cyrus shrieked.

"What? I was just asking a question," Lucas pointed out innocently.

"Naw we're just friends," Jonah told Lucas not very reassuringly while Marty elbowed his side. Andi gave Jonah a sour look trying to tell him to say something else because it was fine if their group knew, because Cyrus was out in the open with his boyfriend. "Okay fine, I lied," Jonah siad. "He's actually my boyfriend and I hate him."

"Excuse me?" Marty gasped. "Since when do you hate me, just a few nights ago you were loving me," Marty said slightly hinting towards when they had sex.

"Not that, I hate you because you're better than me," Jonah said.

"Oof, I'm not sure how I feel about them dating," Lucas stated plainly as he wrapped a arm around Cyrus pulling him closer. "Glad you don't hate me," Lucas told him.

"I'm sure Jonah's just trying to play some cute game, that's not funny or cute," Cyrus said getting louder towards the end of the sentence for Jonah to really hear.

"Marty-" Jonah tried to speak, but went Cyrus when Buffy cut in.

"Wait seriously? Why didn't you guys tell us sooner? I don't get it none of you look as shocked as me," Buffy said putting together the pieces as she spoke. "So you guys already knew?" she asked frowning a bit.

Andi said, "yeah," as they all nodded except for Lucas who was new to this as well.

"It's because us," Marty vaguely stated to Buffy. "I didn't know how you would feel considering our history."

"Why, we never even dated," Buffy stated.

"So that didn't take my feelings away for you," Marty said visibly upset.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Jonah asked quietly in a serious manner to Marty.

"No, of course not. I'm so over her, you're way better," Marty told his boyfriend.

"Hey now," Andi stated loudly. "No need to say that, both of you Marty, Buffy knock it off and quit indirectly attacking each other."

"Ooh, things are getting good," Lucas said before turning his attention to Cyrus as he squeezed his hand. "Is Andi like the mother in this friend group?"

"I guess," Cyrus said lightly laughing for a second before stopping seeing no one else laughing.

"Get outta here, with you're perfect relationship," Buffy said teasingly towards the two.

"I wouldn't call it perfect, he won't even kiss me on the lips," Lucas said towards the group.

"Bro, Cyrus, you like him right?" Marty asked. Cyrus nodded his head yes, "Then freaking kiss him."

"Yeah," Andi chimed in. "Kiss, kiss kiss," they started chanting pounding their fists on the table.

"Are you going to ignore your friends," Lucas asked Cyrus. Cyrus could have gave a verbal answer, but what he gave instead was so much better. He gave into his friend's demands as he kissed Lucas on the lips for the first time. He had no problem _accidently_ kissing TJ that one time, but with Lucas he couldn't quite figure out why he was having trouble with it.

When the two pulled apart Cyrus left his mouth hanging open slightly, and the girls gushed with joy. "Wow," Cyrus breathed out before closing his lips back up. With Andi seeing how Cyrus, Jonah, and Marty were able to be out at their friend table, it made her think about Amber. She really wanted to be able to tell her close friends about her girlfriend. Even if it was forbidden by her father.

 **End Of Chapter 11**

I know, weeks just for this shit chapter. Anyways I just can't write anymore right now. I am struggling extremely bad, and undergoing a lot of stress that I don't know how to deal with. Please help me out forstlasten11, send me like a comprehensive list of scenes that you want in this story. Gosh I feel like such a failure!

 _ **~Banana**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Below The Radar**

Oh wow, I'm exhausted and I can't keep my eyes open. I spent all night editing Andi Mack photos. Most of them were just Jonah with a purple theme including the galaxy, hearts and shit ton of the color purple.

Chapter 12 - The Odds?

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Jonah & Marty along with Cyrus & Lucas are out to each other along with Andi & Buffy. Andi tries to tell Bowie that Amber has changed, but he tells her that she's the one who has changed._

 _ **~•~**_

In his room TJ was learning. No it was not for school, nor was it for his job, but it was for love. On his laptop he had a video tutorial of common phrases and how to sign them in American Sign Language (ASL). He replayed the video a few times trying to get down things like greetings, introductions, and farewells.

After that he shut his lead and tried to recall of them by practicing on his own. It was turning out to not be as easy as he initially thought it would be. Making all these words and expressions with some gestures slightly differing from the others was hard work. Eventually TJ got down to his true intention. He found a website that showed how one would ask another out on a date in ASL.

Following along with the short reading and the gifs showing the gestures, TJ got it all done. Now what he hoped was that he would not forget it all overnight. That would just be horrible. Despite his lingering feelings for Amber, all this work of learning had really taken his mind off of her. Now it was all filled with Libby and sign language. As he laid on his bed he realized he doesn't know hardly anything about Libby. So in his head he just repeated the one thing he did know. Her name. As he shut his eyes he focused on the other thing he knew. Her physical form as she sat under the willow tree reading a book.

* * *

One fateful evening had come. School was over, and so was the school week. The calendar read Friday, yet it felt like it was week ahead. Just last weekend Cyrus and Lucas had baked the coming out cake. Now it was Lucas' time. "You know you don't have to come out just because I did to my parents," Cyrus reminded his boyfriend.

"Yeah I know, but I want to," he replied back smiling. "We both know how it feels having a clueless family, I hope that it doesn't take them by too big of surprise."

"If it does it'll be a good surprise," Cyrus told him reassuringly. "It was hard enough for me to do, and I didn't even say anything verbally," Cyrus said. "Anyways just thinking about how it'll go down with your parents is giving me bad anxiety."

"Awe, do you wanna snuggle?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I love the idea, but the problem is I don't exactly know how. You've gotta keep in mind that you are my first boyfriend."

"Well do you want to snuggle me, or have me snuggle you?" Lucas asked as Cyrus looked up and down his body.

"I guess I want you to snuggle me," Cyrus admitted. "Also we've used that word so many times it sounds weird now. Snuggle."

"Well get in bed," Lucas said pointing to his bed as he turned on his bedside lamp.

"What about the guest bed? Am I not meant to be laying there?" Cyrus asked confused.

"We can't do any snuggling if we are in separate beds," Lucas pointed out as he turned slid the light dimmer down all the way until the lights went off leaving the room lit by the lamp.

"But what if your parents walk in?" Cyrus asked.

"They won't," Lucas reassured Cyrus as he climbed into the other side of the bed turning the lamp off. The black haired teen laid halfway between on his back and on his side facing Cyrus. Cyrus was laying on his side facing Lucas. "Heh, well get over here," Lucas soothingly whispered.

Cyrus was unsure what to do, and where exactly to move as he inched around under the covers, finding his way closer to Lucas. Cyrus had his forehead kissed before his arm was taken, and pushed around as he figured out what Lucas was wanting. "Oh," Cyrus let slip out of his mouth as he was now laying facing away from Lucas with his backside against his front side while Lucas laced his arms around him, simply holding him.

"Got your phone with you," Lucas asked nuzzled his head back farther to rest his neck comfortably.  
"Yeah," Cyrus said yawning, as he reached for it, holding it up for a split second before laying at on the corner of the mattress.

"Since it's not that late, you should just do whatever on it, and I'll lay here and watch," Lucas suggested.

"Okay," Cyrus giggled turning his phone on bliding both of them as he quickly adjusted the brightness and switched his phone over to comfortview to prevent eye strain. Cyrus swiped around not really knowing what app to get onto. He settled for checking out his social media feed. As soon as it loaded right smack dab on the home was a photo of a shirtless man flexing his muscles.

"Holy," Lucas breathed out. "He's hot."

"Yeah he is," Cyrus said feeling content as they both agreed on a male being hot without any judgement. Additionally Cyrus felt the warmth of his body holding onto him while the blanket trapped the heat in keeping them both toasty. After Cyrus scrolled down some more, several more images of hot partially nude guys went by. "Damn Cyrus, who all do you follow?"

"Uh we don't need to worry about that," Cyrus said glad that Lucas could not see the blush on his cheeks. Cyrus was so used to seeing these type of photos on his feed that he forgot what it would look like if other people saw that.

"Got any…." Lucas started, but did not finish. He was wanting Cyrus to ask for the rest.

"Any what?"

"Dick pics?" Lucas tried asking as nonchalant as he could.

Cyrus' heart rate quickend as his mind wrapped around what his boyfriend was asking him. "Mn nm," Cyrus hummed breathing easy letting his stomach rise and fall.

"Shame," Lucas said sighing. "Would you be okay if we slept shirtless?"

"Uhh," Cyrus said unsure of what to say. Lucas leaned his head forward and kissed his head.

"It's okay you can say no, if you're not comfortable," Lucas said.

"Uh no that's not at all it, I'm plenty comfortable," Cyrus said rather defensively.

"Oh well if that's the case, then take it off," Lucas said tugging up Cyrus' shirt letting it go after exposing his stomach. Meanwhile Lucas backed off of Cyrus and let go of him to remove his own shirt over his head knocking his hands into the headboard. Lucas finished first and waited for Cyrus as he faintly saw the bare skin run down from his neck to his shoulders. "Here I'll take the shirt," Lucas said getting Cyrus to pass him his shirt.

Lucas held it in his hand with his own and dropped them both down off the side of the bed. "Alright, back to what we were doing," Lucas said this time feeling Cyrus' arm as he pulled him closer as he rotated. Cyrus was instantly overwhelmed by how soft his chest felt on his bare back. Cyrus tried not to squirm as Lucas rested his forearm onto the side of his stomach with his hand actually touching his belly.

Cyrus didn't even like to remove his shirt to go swimming so he was surprised to have gone this far. This was okay though, he was in the comforts of his boyfriends arms, hidden under the covers of the bed. Cyrus switched over from his social media to Youtube, where he searched up a gay short film. It felt fitting afterall Lucas was going to come out his parents over breakfast in the morning.

Cyrus adjusted his volume asking, "is this good?" while Lucas answered back with a mhm not even opening his eyes. Cyrus was taken by surprise when the hand on his stomach moved up to his hip, and the fingertips lifted up the waistline of his pants and underwear as he slid his hand down further resting below his hip bone, and halfway onto the side of his ass cheek. "What're you doin'?" Cyrus asked pausing the video that had just started.

"Feeling how smooth you are," Lucas replied. He then began to rub his hand on that spot, "feels good don't it?"  
"Yeah I guess," Cyrus said resuming the video as he let Lucas continue. Not over much time and the hand was full on cupping his ass cheek now and squeezing it in his hand trying to palm as much of it as he could. "Mm," Cyrus quietly moaned feeling his dick getting stiff.

"You okay there?" Lucas asked Cyrus in response to his noise. "Yeah, but if you're going to keep doing that, we might as well just get naked."

"Alright," Lucas said quickly pushing his guarements down around his ankles and pulling them off, dropping them to the side of the bed. "This is normally how I sleep anyway," Lucas told him.

"I was just joking though," Cyrus squeaked now knowing that his boyfriend was completely naked in bed with him.

"Too late now, I'm not putting those back on till morning," Lucas announced in a sexy whisper regripping onto Cyrus. "Maybe so I'm not the only one you should lose these too?" Lucas said tugging at his waistband.

Cyrus figured he would be fine with his boner since Lucas was at his backside, just rubbing his bottom. "If I do, we're not going to do anything are we?"

"Like something sexual?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Cyrus answered.

"Do you want to?" Lucas asked.

"No."  
"Then we won't. We'll just lay here and cuddle, well I guess more of spoon," Lucas softly laughed. As Lucas helped Cyrus get off his pants, and underwear he thought about how he would be able to feel Lucas' dick pressing up against his ass. The thought only fueled the blood plumping his erection, as he would surely fantasize about this later. Cyrus was definitely not used to the feeling of sleeping naked, and it didn't help that he was in contact with another naked individual.

Nonetheless Cyrus tried to ignore it all as he relaxed letting his boyfriend's hand feel him up as they watched the short film.

* * *

After eating a short dinner Friday night, Jonah and Marty went out to the movie theaters along with Amber and Andi, their _girlfriends_. Once they piled into the theater with only popcorn and drinks, they figured out the seating arrangements. "Who's sitting where?" Amber asked.

"Well I don't see anyone we know, so you two can sit together, and I can sit with Jonah," Marty proposed.

Amber looked around quickly before confirming what he said was true. "Sounds good," Amber replied letting Jonah go down the row first followed by Marty, then Andi and finally herself. While the last 10 minutes or so of previews played Marty rested the bucket of popcorn on his crotch against his stomach enjoying the light amount of heat it was giving off.

About thirty minutes into the movie Marty got tired of holding it like that, and he moved it down between his legs, and held it that way on his seat. Jonah glanced over seeing that he had moved it, and smirked.

Marty had been focused on the movie that he practically yelped out of fear when he felt a hand grab onto his junk. While gasping Marty turned his attention downwards and swatted Jonah's hand away. "Sorry I was just reaching for some popcorn, but I guess you moved it on me," Jonah cheekily said.

"Ooh, you sly dog Jonah, I'll get you back for this," Marty whispered. Marty handed the popcorn over for Jonah to hold, because he was done with it for now. Although it was no longer in his area Marty kept glancing over at Jonah making sure he would not try touching him there again.

About 10 minutes later Jonah started coughing and got watery eyes as people behind him tried shushing him. He just kept coughing into his elbow as he pounded on his chest trying to get it to stop. "Drink," Jonah managed to get out between breaths trying to get the cup from Marty's cup holder.

"Nope," Marty said taking the cup and presenting the straw to his mouth taking a long sip of the cold refreshment. "Ahh," Marty said after he got done to annoy Jonah further as his throat was pained with a scratchy feeling from the dry popcorn. Jonah stole the cup from Marty while he was saying his _ahh_ , and quickly took a drink from it.

When he got done Jonah said, "you suck."

"Maybe you shouldn't touch me there in public again," Marty replied back.

"Quiet down you two," Andi told them ducking her head forward so people wouldn't notice her speaking.

* * *

With it not being that late yet, the gang went back out into the lobby when the credits were playing. They threw away their trash and some went to the bathroom as they bought more tickets for another movie. Instead of popcorn that would kill Jonah from coughing he got a little container of assorted chocolates to snack on instead.

When they got into the movie theater they had plenty of time to kill before it started. They chatted amongst themselves while Jonah and Marty popped pieces of chocolate into each other's mouths. "Okay you two are having way too much fun with that," Amber said as the two boys looked at her with Marty having a piece of chocolate halfway out his mouth that he sucked inwards.

Jonah started to laugh at how Marty just sucked it in making the chocolate disappear as Amber rolled her eyes, "boys."

When the movie got closer to starting, the theater gradually filled with more people, and they got a lovely surprise. Questing the group of four, Natalie asked "why aren't you sitting next to your girlfriend Jonah?" with Walker at her side with interlocking elbows.

Oh great, Jonah thought. What were the odds?

 **End Of Chapter 11**

Aye I actually got back up to minimum amount of words that usually do per each chapter. It's been a while since I done a two parter for chapter. So yeah this will pick off where it left off in the next chapter. Also I wouldn't mind getting some of that Popcorn that Jonah was reaching for *wink wink*

 _ **~Banana**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Below The Radar**

Aye! I successfully coded my first ever program, and then right after that I done another quick project. It may not seem like much to make a calculator with 4 operations, and a slot machine, but it took me many, many hard months of learning. Three different languages I had to learn, just to accomplish this (although I only partly learned the one). Also I found out there is an army of queer coders, so yay!

Chapter 13 - The Mask Hurts

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Cyrus & his Boyfriend went to sleep in the nude, the night before planning to come out to Lucas' parents. Jonah, Marty, Andi, and Amber went out to the movie theater as a date. TJ started to learn ASL for Libby. In the end of the night Walker & Natalie show up at the theatre._

 _ **~•~**_

Questing the group of four, Natalie asked "why aren't you sitting next to your girlfriend Jonah?" with Walker at her side with interlocking elbows. Oh great, Jonah thought. What were the odds?

"I was just getting to that," Jonah said standing up from his seat. Marty immediately looked unhappy with the operation as Jonah switched around his spot where he sat at the very end followed by Amber, then Andi, and finally him. Walker and Natalie ended up sitting the middle in the row behind them. If Natalie didn't know any better she could have swore that there was something going on between the four in front of them.

The only picture online of Amber and Jonah was the one that she had took and posted on her own. The same goes for Marty and Andi, but they have literally zero photos together. Like what kind of relationship even was that? Natalie wondered if Jonah still hung out around Cyrus. He had her gaydar going off the charts, and she heard that he had a boyfriend. Maybe his gayness was rubbing off on Jonah, and turning him.

If that was the case Natalie was going to make sure that Jonah stays straight. The world doesn't need more of them dumb homos. Walker sat uncomfortable next to her as they watched the movie. He remembered all of the homophobic things that she would say. One time the news was going on talking about a shooting that happened at a gay bar. Natalie was extremely disgusting about it, and seemed glad that they had all died. Walker just kept his mouth shut, there was no point in fighting ignorance, or at least that is just what his parents raised him to believe.

However Walker didn't care what was up with Jonah, and the rest no matter how many times Natalie brought it up. It was none of their business, and he couldn't care less what they could be. There was one promise that Walker made himself. If it just so happens to be that Jonah is turning gay like Natalie believes, he will leave her the instant that she starts being rude to him, or any of them about that kind of thing. There is no point in dating a bully. Even if it was just small things like snide remarks. It baffled him how in the world Natalie's parents let her say things like that. Intolerance isn't something that you just are, it's something that you are taught.

Andi was pretty satisfied because she was still sitting with her girlfriend. They didn't hold hands, but they had the backs of their hands touching, and that little bit of physical contact was all that it took to get them through the movie that Walker, and Natalie was ruining. Amber understood that what she done with Jonah was wrong, and because of it she developed a keen eye for detecting bad relationships, and that's what Walker's was precisely. Natalie just dragged him along, like he was her little minion. She probably loved the title of boyfriend, more than she actually loved having him.

Marty couldn't focus on the movie as he slumped lower in his seat with a frown on his face as his heart sank. The love on the movie was only making matters worse for him. It was a classic tale of lovers who went through great lengths just to be together. It was meant to be empowering, but Marty couldn't feel more weak. Why can't his love just be like that? All around him girls would be found kissing their boyfriends without feeling ashamed, but somehow he felt ashamed with his.

He didn't want to feel this way, but he was learning that it wasn't his choice, and his feelings were out of his control. If he could control them he wouldn't be dating a guy in the first place, or be pretending to date a girl to fill the mold of a perfectly straight guy. If only the world knew. If only his friends, and family knew. He wouldn't have to tell them anything. They would just know. It just added to the already heavy weight of the shame on his shoulders that he had the burden of eventually having to come out.

The weight kept pilling on how he couldn't just simply stand up to Natalie, and tell her that he is dating Jonah. God how pathetic he is. Can't even stand strong enough to show his boyfriend that he loved him. Additionally it didn't seem like Jonah cared. He seemed to love the idea of getting to have a fake girlfriend better than having a real boyfriend. He was basically on the floor at this point from all the weight pushing down on him. "Are you okay?" Andi asked noticing him.

The answer was no, but the answer that came out was tears. Just tears, as he began to laugh at how worthless he was with more and more tears coming out. It felt good to let it all out. With all that exhaling he was finding it hard to breath. "What's he doing?" Jonah asked down the row.

"Crying," Andi told him.  
"Why?" Jonah asked.

"Shut up," Natalie hissed leaning down at them. Marty looked up at Natalie with hurt in his eyes. Was he doing even more wrong, by disturbing her movie watching? Apparently the answer was yes. "And you, take that out into the hall, no one wants to hear that." Walker smacked Natalie's arm not playfully. "What?" she asked laughing a bit.

"You're being hella rude, it's making me embarrassed to call you my girlfriend," Walker admitted as Marty got up, and left the theater, as his chest heaved, and his eyes poured out more liquid into his arm.

"He can cry himself to sleep, he doesn't have to do it here." Walker rolled his eyes deciding it was best to not respond to her.

"Are you going to go after him," Amber asked Jonah. Jonah just pointed up at Natalie and Walker. "Unbelievable," Amber said standing up.

Jonah grabbed her wrist and pushed her back into her seat. "It's fine, I'll go," Jonah said making his way out of the theater. He didn't have to go far to find Marty slid down against the wall in the hallway crying on the floor. Jonah slid down next to him without saying a word, and watched him cry.

"I quit," Marty breathed out unburrying his head from his elbow.

"What?" Jonah asked confused.

"This whole faking dating thing, I can't do it anymore. I love you and I shouldn't have to hide that from anyone. I fucking hate that I ever agreed to do this in the first place. I hate, my-se-self," Marty said breaking down crying again.

Jonah's mouth dropped open. "Marty?" he asked not sure what to say.

"We don't know what it'll be like if we are out, but it's gotta be better than suffering with all this fear, and hurt," Marty explained to him. "Cyrus told me that he told you that he's out at school, and no one gives a crap, but you still didn't want to do it. I just don't understand." Jonah stayed silent gulping. "Do you not love me?" Marty asked fearing the answer, but he needed to know.

Jonah hunched over him, and hugged him. "Of course I do." Jonah then whispered into his ear, "don't be ridiculous, I don't have sex with people I don't love."

Marty giggled a slight bit before going back to crying. "So why do we have to keep disguising ourselves as something we're not?"

"We don't," Jonah said softly letting his words linger in the air. "Let's just finish out this night, and we never have to pretend again, deal?"

Marty sniffled, "deal."

* * *

Cyrus woke up to find himself with a bad case of morning wood, as he stretched waking up Lucas in the process. "Hey cutie," he yawned before kissing Cyrus on the forehead. "Sleep good?"

"Actually yeah," Cyrus said smiling.

"See I told you it would be a good idea." Cyrus turned to grab for his phone while the weight on the bed shifted around. Once Cyrus began powering on his phone he sat it back down, and looked over to see Lucas out of bed, and naked with his backside facing him. It sure as hell did not help his physical issue that he had seeing his bare ass as he slipped his underwear back on.

Once Lucas got all his clothes back on, he looked back to see Cyrus red faced and a big blubbering mess looking like a fish gasping for water. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Cyrus said taking in a huge breath and swallowing it down. "Can you please not watch as I get dressed?" Cyrus asked.

"Your wish is my command, I gotta hit the bathroom anyways," Lucas said. He left the room while Cyrus got out of bed finding it strange to have his bare feet touching the carpeted floor as he stood naked with a boner in his boyfriend's room. He grabbed his underwear, and started putting it back on while watching the entrance making sure the door did not budge from someone coming it. He had awhile was Lucas was using the restroom. "Hey I completely forgot did yo-" Lucas started asking as he swung open the door walking in forgetting that his boyfriend was changing.

"Lucas!" Cyrus screamed as he dropped to the floor, but not before Lucas got a good flash of his boner. Lucas quickly shut the door back and decided that it can wait. He then went to the bathroom feeling guilty about what just happened.

Once Cyrus was dressed he sat on the end of the bed waiting for Lucas to return. A knock on the door came first followed by, "can I come in?"

"Yes," Cyrus called back as Lucas entered the room.

"Sorry about earlier," Lucas started to say seeing that Cyrus was not pleased. "I was just going to ask you if you had seen my phone. I can't remember what I done with it last night?"

"IDon'tKnow," Cyrus mumbled.

"Oh don't be like that," Lucas said setting on the bed next to him holding him. "From what I saw, you should be the top if we ever had sex. But let's not worry about that now, I still gotta come out my parents."

"Yeah, I almost forget," Cyrus said not daring to further the conversation about sex based off of Lucas seeing him in his aroused and naked state.

"Remember the plan?" Lucas asked with a smile. Cyrus just nodded as he hoped that all would go well, just like with his own parents.

While in the kitchen Cyrus ate his breakfast on a stool at the bar that connected the kitchen to the dining room while Lucas sat behind him. About halfway through Lucas whispered, "here we go," as he sat down his fork not being finished with his waffles yet.

Lucas began to look at his parents until they said, "what?"

"Mom," Lucas said with a shaky breath, "Dad," he added. "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, bring them over whenever, just give us a day's notice in advance," his mom replied back.

"Actually they are already here," Lucas told them making them more confused than ever. "Meet my boy-friend," Lucas said chopping up his word on accident in the middle. When he said boyfriend he held out his hand that Cyrus took into his own.

"Wish we would have known that before we let you sleep in the same bedroom," the dad said laughing elbowing his wife, trying to get her to laugh along with him.

"Thanks Dad," Lucas said with a smile as he sat a bit prouder in his stool while Cyrus squeezed his hand. "Mom, what do you think?" Lucas said fearing the answer, since she hasn't said anything yet, not even laugh when her husband made a joke.

"Mmn nm," she hummed nodding her head now, as she slid her chair out from the table taking her plate and cup, leaving the room, to the kitchen.

She sat her dishes down on the counter, and walked out of the kitchen while Lucas shown fear on his face and called out, "Mom?"

There was no reply and Cyrus' mood got killed, as he sat down his fork. "I'm not really sure what to say to you," Lucas' dad started speaking. "I never expected you to have a boyfriend," he said with a light chuckle taking in the realization that his own son is dating another boy. "Am I supposed to hug you or something?" he asked.

Feeling emotional as ever Lucas let go of Cyrus hand as his eyes welled up with tears. His sucked both his top and bottom lip into his mouth as he stood up shaking his head with watery eyes. Lucas' dad got up, and embraced him in a big hug rocking him from side to side. Lucas seemed to visibly grow calmer as he asked, "does Mom hate me?"

"No," he replied.  
"Are you sure, she just kinda left, and did not look happy," Lucas pointed.

"It's okay, we just have to give her some time, but don't worry. She still loves you, nothing has changed, okay?"

"Okay," Lucas said leaving his dad's arms. He sat back down with a sigh, and wiped away his tears. Looking down at his plate he said, "I don't feel like eating anymore."

"Yeah, I lost my appetite too," Cyrus said.

Both adorable boy's looked over to the man of the house, and he just smiled. "My son has a boyfriend. Speaking of which how long has this been going on."

"Not long," Cyrus started, "only a few weeks, pretty close to a month now."

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

"Yep, all four of them," Cyrus said.

"When did you tell the other two?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't, they just told them after asking if they could."

 **The End**

I only got done with 2 of the 3 scenes I had planned out for this chapter. Oh well. I'm proud of myself, things got pretty real with Marty there at the beginning. Not going to lie, it got me actually emotional, and I thought about how ridiculous it'd be with me here, crying while striking keys on a keyboard staring at a monitor.

 _ **~Banana**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Below The Radar**

Sup fuckers! Naw just kidding...maybe I dunno how to feel. Gosh I need a smaller keyboard this thing is ridiculously long. Oh well, I'm just stalling here so I have some additional text, but sadly I have nothing.

Chapter 14 - New Beginnings

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Marty breaks down, and admits to Jonah that he doesn't want their relationship if they have to continue hiding it any longer. Jonah's response is that they will no longer be hiding their love. As Lucas he comes out to his parents with the help of Cyrus, unfortunately his mother did not take it too well, and she left the room without a word._

 _ **~•~**_

TJ Kippen came prepared to school that Monday morning. He set his alarm to wake up extra early to ensure that he'd have some time to review his ASL. He had done just that along with one additional little surprise that we not sure if he was going to go through with yet or not. After doing some thinking on his commute to the school he decided that it was probably best that he does do that one little extra thing.

If he were to just go straight up to her and introduce himself immediately asking her out on a date, she would probably decline. That is why TJ had a plan to let her know that he into her before he asks that question that way she'll feel better about it. Then again asking her out on a date is practically saying that he likes her. This way was just breaking it down into two parts. The _I like you_ , part and the _wanna go out on a date with me_ , part.

The Basketball Team Captain held his heart in his hand as he strolled closer to the school. Much to his disappointment Libby was not under the willow tree like she was the last morning that they had school. It started to occur to TJ that she meant not have even came to school today. People do get sick, or fail at getting a way to arrive. If that was the case he would just have one more day of time to prepare himself. On the downside that was also another 24 hours worth of time that some other guy could make his move on her before he even had the chance to. Or maybe even a girl would get to her first. He just never knows, Cyrus didn't mention anything about that, so he hoped that she was into only guys to better his chances.

Breathing in the cool air TJ calmed himself as he stood in the grass. He fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Turns out that he had arrived a bit earlier than usual so maybe Libby had not arrived yet. Which that actually gave TJ an idea as he stood there smiling at himself. The notorious willow tree became the only thing in his sight as he slowly approached it hoping that waiting in her spot won't be too intrusive.

TJ spread his legs as he leaned back against the tree letting his head rest. While relaxing his mind went to the thought of Libby coming up to him to smile and wave before sitting down right next to him. His daydream only went on as he imagined her hand resting down on Mother Earth just asking for him to scoop it up and hold. The wonderful thoughts ended abruptly when he heard, "Hey Teej, what are you doing over here all by your lonesome?"

"Yeah hey Cy, nice of you to disturb me. I'm actually waiting for Libby, so can you just go before she gets here?" TJ asked.

"Why, it's not like I'm intruding on you and your girlfriend?" Cyrus asked mockingly.

"Really dude?" TJ asked rolling his eyes in utter disbelief.

"Fine fine, I'll go, but not because you want me to, but because I have other things to do with my time." With that said Cyrus turned right back around and left TJ in peace. Meanwhile TJ just wanted to shout at him, " _she's not my girlfriend, yet!"_

With the minutes going by, TJ soon began to worry that Libby would not be coming. Or maybe she already is here, just that she is inside instead of outside. But if he goes inside to search for her she might get here and go the tree where he is supposed to be waiting as a surprise. It was killing him with all the different possibilities that could happen.

Wait no longer, Libby held her decorative school bag at her side as she cocked her head to the side wondering why someone was sitting at her tree. Guess it isn't her tree per se, but it was close enough because no one else seems to love it as much as her. Just being able to sit under its shade looking up at the low hanging branches arching over as they swayed in rhythm and in sync with each other. It really is the most beautiful type of tree that she has ever seen. Sure Cherry Blossoms are a soft shade of pink for their leaves, but color was not everything.

Before Libby could get all the way to the tree TJ stood up, and dusted himself off as he quickly decided it would be better to do introductions while standing. Trying his best to act natural TJ gave a slow inviting wave that she returned. "Hello, I am TJ," TJ signed to causing her to give him a look of shock. Not many people knew any sign language at the school, and it was nice to find someone who actually did.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Libby," she responded back in sign with a smile feeling like she fit in for once. TJ was having trouble keeping his mouth shut as he signed the words that he rehearsed by saying out loud with the actions to better get it in his head. "What are you doing here?" she asked which TJ only partly understood bits, and pieces.

TJ gave her a look a confusion before signing, "sorry I only know very little." And with that she plucked out her phone to type out a message on her notes that she presented to TJ. After reading that TJ held out his hand as if asking for her phone to reply. Reluctantly she handed it over, and TJ begant to type on it. When he got done he handed it back to her so she'd finally know why he was here.

When she looked back up at TJ, he signed, "I think you're really pretty." This made Libby jump as he put both of her hands up to her mouth hiding it. After realizing how much excitement she was showing she put her hands back down.

"Thank you," she signed back, and luckily that was one of the common phrases that TJ understood. He wasn't quite sure on how to sign it, but when he saw her do it, he knew what it meant.

Continuing to talk with their hands TJ prepared himself as he stood tell getting ready for his biggest sentence in sign language that he knew. If the answer isn't a yes or no, he would be lost on her response, but he'll just have to see how it goes. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

What she signed in response TJ only recognized to parts from it, _boyfriend and girlfriend_. Based on her facial expression TJ assumed that she asked a question about if that'd make them boyfriend and girlfriend. TJ held up a finger telling her one minute as he got his phone out for her. In his message he explained that they would just go out on a date as friends and overtime if things go well they could end up dating.

Libby knew from her past experience that diving right in with Jonah as a bad idea, but TJ's proposal looked much more pleasing. Due to that her answer was yes. Shortly after they exchanged phone numbers, and TJ texted her saying that he's going to learn more ASL every day.

* * *

During lunch Jonah got through the lunchline quickly so he could get in a few words with Andi before Marty arrived at the table. "Hey Andi, I know I should have told you this earlier, but Marty and I have decided that we are no longer going to pretend to date you, and you know who."

"Um, okay, that was kinda fast and all at once," Andi stated folding her arms across her chest. "Did Cyrus give you guys some stirring speech about no one will care who you're dating?"

"Yeah," Jonah admitted softly chuckling. "I think this was a bad idea that we even done this in the first place. We let our own fears get in the way of what we really wanted."

"Wow Jonah, I guess we really did."

"So are you and Amber going to do the same?" Jonah asked curiously.

"Phft I wish," Andi stated. "Maybe in the future, but for know her parents can't know and she is super scared about it."

"Sorry to hear that, hope my family won't be anything like that," Jonah told her as the last bit of their private conversation before more people arrived at the lunch table with them.

A little while later Andi blurted out, "look at you two, sitting all close together."

Jonah immediately checked his distance from Marty and asked, "are we really that close," with worry plastered on his face.

"You're fine," Cyrus told him. "You two are sitting just as close as anyone else is at this table." Cyrus only told Jonah that so he wouldn't freak out. It was baffling how he was so certain that he'd be the one afraid of coming out, not Jonah who always appeared to brave.

"Yo I'm honestly excited for people's reactions," Marty announced to them all at the table. "Of course I was scared at first, but now I know that if anything bad does happen, you all will have my back."

"You're absolutely right," Buffy told him. "I got two little friends that any jerks can meet," she added holding up both of her fists looking at the one, and then the other.

"Whoa there, you're not actually going to fight someone are you?" Cyrus asked.

"I might," Buffy stated. "No one messes with my friends."

"Kay then, but please don't do anything that'll get you in trouble," Marty told her.

"I got in trouble for having my hair how it is now," Buffy responded. "I'll be fine no matter what happens. Now if anyone gives you any trouble, just let me know. Big or small, so I can keep an eye on them."

Marty had been unsure at first of how Buffy felt about him dating Jonah, but now he knew that she was fine with it. Not only that, but she was being super supportive of it, to the extent that it's not even natural support that you give your friends. Buffy was a saint, and the conversation that they had not only calmed Jonah, but scared him. Like what if something bad does happen where she has to step in, or get involved?

* * *

During one of the passing period Jonah passed by Marty and pulled him aside to the wall. "You haven't been telling people about us, have you?"

"No, I'm letting them figure that out on their own," Marty told him around the same time a guy in an older grade was around and heard them.

He blurted out to them, "figure what out? That you two dweebs are secret lovers." After he finished with his words he began to laugh seeing Jonah's hurt face. "Oh wait, was I actually fucking right? That's hilarious. You two dudes are gay for eachother." He began to laugh again while Jonah felt his stomach in his throat like a knot that was restricting him of getting sufficient air in. The guy stayed no longer, and carried on down the hallway not caring if either one gave a verbal response.

"Jonah are you okay?" Marty asked the now sweating male.

"Ye-ah, I-I'm fine," he forced out before quickly stepping away to rush off to the bathroom in hurry. He said that he was fine so Marty left it at that, and went to his next class. He'd just have to catch up with Jonah later, and see how he's really feeling. It seemed great at first with the idea of not hiding their relationship, but now he felt guilty for it. Maybe Jonah just wasn't ready to come out like he was, and he pressured him to do it without even realizing that he was applying the pressure.

Cyrus was doing his business in the restroom when he heard the unmistakable sound of a teary eyed friend not being able to catch their own breath as their body trembled. After flushing Cyrus finished up leaving the urinal to see Jonah standing at the sink resting his hands on the side, while staring down at the sinkhole with his eyes closed taking steady breathes. "Oh no," Cyrus started off quietly not wanting to startle Jonah in his vulnerable state. "What happened?"

Jonah opened his eyes to face Cyrus who started washing his hands in the sink next to him. Before trying to speak he inhaled through both his nose, and his mouth at the same time which was something he did not know as possible till just now. "A guy, just found out about me."

"Jonah practically everyone in the school knows about me. You'll be okay I promise. Who was it?"

"I don't know," Jonah said sucking up snot from his now running nose as an side effect of his heated face. "Just some older dude in a different grade."

"Kay, but that's just one person. That is to be expected, but nearly everyone that goes here is accepting. Alright I gotta get to class, but don't that one person get you down. You're great and there is nothing wrong with being who you are."

 **End Of Chapter 14**

Whoo, go Cyrus the therapist! Anyways I wanna know who was the better, more supportive friend in this chapter. Buffy or Cyrus? I know pretty hard, as much as I love Cyrus, I'd have to say Buffy, but overall in the story my vote goes to Cyrus. Now some of you other son of a bitches, needa leave a review so I have something to look forward to in my day…

 _ **~Banana**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Below The Radar**

It's been way too long, y'all probably thought that there was not ever going to be another chapter coming. Surprise, surprise I'm done writing as some of you know, I've just lost interest, and besides I'm no good at it. Anyways constantly updating these stories just added unneeded stress, and I'm glad to be done with them. For that I'm making this one the final chapter. Peace my dudes who stuck with me till the end.

Chapter 15 - Unveiling

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Jonah and Marty started to date as like a joke, but soon fell in love with each other, meanwhile Cyrus finds a boyfriend. Additionally Amber and Andi go out, and together with Jonah and Marty they pretend to date as straight couples, however they soon learn that is not what they want. Libby agrees to go out on a date with TJ. Andi & Amber will pretend like they're not dating because of Amber's parent, and the tight strained relationship that they already have. Someone found out about Jonah & Marty leading to Jonah having a panic attack, but luckily Cyrus was there to help him out._

 _ **~•~**_

"So he has panic attacks?" Marty asked Cyrus.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't tell you that already," Cyrus responded. "Then again it's not like its his favorite story to tell." That was the thing with Jonah, he felt shameful for having his anxiety, and he would never mention it to anyone. But when it showed, all the witnesses just knew. From the petrified eyes, wonky posture, shaky breath, to the sweat building up on his body.

"Anyways I guess I'm like a natural at helping him through them, but you're his boyfriend, so you'll probably help calm him down faster." Cyrus thought for a bit before speaking while Marty stood there nodding along taking in all the information. "I don't really do anything besides make him sit down and drink water while I tell him that it's going to be alright and that I'm here with him."

"Kay, so can I like hold onto him though?" Marty asked.

"That one is tricky. You need to ask if he's okay with being touched first, with everyone he has because they vary. Also if he can't even muster out a response then don't even attempt to, it can just frighten him more, even when he sees it coming."

"That's strange, but okay thanks Cyrus."  
"No problem," Cyrus said ending their little chit chat.

Much later there came a time when Marty was alone with Jonah again in bed. The lights were out, and the door was shut while they snuggled underneath the blankets. "Jonah I'm sorry for going so fast with our relationship, and putting a foot out the closet door."

"It's fine, I'm okay now, because I got you," Jonah said nuzzling up on Marty's shoulder. "Speaking of which you don't have to baby me, if I have to wait any longer to come out it'll just make it harder." Jonah then quieted down to a whisper. "Maybe I'll get scared and need a little assistance, but I can count on you that, so everything will work out just fine."

"It most certainly will," Marty said kissing his head. "I'll always be here for you. Even when you don't love yourself, remember that I still love you."

"Thanks, but speaking of all this, I actually got a surprise for you and everyone tomorrow. Ready to come out with me?"

The idea thrilled Marty, but fear sank in from the reaction. Any negative ones could trigger Jonah to have a panic attack. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Same," Jonah whispered back sleepily. "Love you Marty."

"Do I even have to say it, you already know I love you?" Marty asked.

"Yeah."  
"Fine, love you too soon to be publicly open boyfriend." They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces at the delightful idea of being open with their relationship.

School was here, and it was time for Jonah's surprise. He had his guitar ready to go in the cafeteria as some kids crowded around at the surrounding tables. Jonah kept a close eye on Marty who soothed him. Once everyone was seated the room fell silent, as Jonah cleared his throat. "This song goes out to someone very special. It's called Below The Radar."

"Oooh, a new song," Buffy chimed nudging her friends.

"Quiet, Jonah's singing," Cyrus snapped back.

Jonah started to strum his guitar before his voice joined in to sing bittersweet words. "No one knows who we are, we've been flying below the radar. - With each passing moment, something's not right. - It's not in my brain, I feel it come from deep within. - I know the truth, these feelings don't lie. - I'm not proud of who I am, but here I am, before you I stand. - My heart beats from my head to my feet, but it's all for the wrong reason. - Or so I thought, was it not? - There came a time, when I met someone, they made it feel alright. - They gave me the might, to sing up here tonight. - N' in the crowd, they're smiling proud. - N' all I wanna do is shout their name out loud. - We've been hiding for so long. - Turns out nothing was wrong. - We've been afraid of the radar detecting us. - Turns out it's been preventing us. - From letting the truth out. - But now it's coming out. - Nothing's gonna stop us now. - My heart beats for a reason, some might say it's treason. - No amount of hate is gonna stop our fate. - I've been through enough, I said that's it I'm done now. - I'm gonna tell you what, cuz I won't back down. - I'll be on my way, and it all begins today. - So babe, why don't yah join me on stage."

Marty was in awe of his lyrical words that told a story of their lives. Encouraged by his friends Marty stood up while others looked, and he slowly walked up towards the stage while Jonah finished singing.

"Let's not have a delay. - I said it begins this very day. - As this song comes to an end. -There's just one more thing I need to say. - He's not like the rest, yet I love him the best." With that the song was over, and Jonah stopped playing the guitar and sat it down while Marty stood awkwardly to the side of the stage while the audience cheered.

"Guys I'd like you meet my boyfriend!" Jonah announced walking over and motioning Marty up on stage with him. Marty's hand was grabbed by Jonah's and under the spotlights his lips were met by the musician's and the world felt alright no longer being below the radar.

 **The End**

Oof a super long wait for this short and disappointing chapter. Oh well it's what you get. Holla at me if you read this whole thing. Don't forget if you wanna keep in touch with me, or meet me download the "Amino" app and search up "Andi Mack Ship Love" and find my community and join. There are only 3 of them that are active, and 1 is locked so it's not hard to find, and I'm the leader named "El Rey De Jyrus". Come on, what are you waiting for? Meet the guy behind the words of this story.


End file.
